Spirit Warrior
by Krystal Winlin
Summary: Kya moved from her home to japan using her cloud/wind reading talents just for fun.Once in Japan she found her readings becoming cryptic her dreams becoming ominous and her life getting put into constant peril. Can a certain demon fox help her out?
1. Spirit Warrior Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters in yuyu hakusho except for the ones I made myself.

**Authoress notes: **This story is taking place right after the yuyu hakusho series ended and yusuke returns home from the demon world.

Prologue

It was a lovely Friday morning with the weather warm and sunny. Kya Katchina walked down the street heading over to Amanda's house going her usual route but walking much slower than she usually would to really take in the scenery. After all, this would be the last time she would see it. In her mind she replayed last night events over and over making her feel worse as she saw her friend's house in the distance.

~Last night at the dinner table~

It was going so well at dinner last night for Kya. Her Mother cooked her favorite meal and her brothers were behaving for once. Then her father had to drop the bomb.

"Kya, I have some news to tell you about my job. This will be your last summer here because we are moving away" said father in a serious voice.

"Oh that's nice…wait what! We're moving! But why do we have to move now!" She should have paid more attention to what he was saying. She was so upset by this sudden news that her appetite was lost.

"Your father's job decided to relocate him somewhere else" her mother said calmly. Kya looked towards younger brother Nick and middle brother Aaron to see their reactions. They just kept eating like nothing important happened meaning that she was the only one left out of the loop.

"You can't be serious I'm supposed to go Highland High School with my friends. We all said we were going to same high school together. You can't do this to me when were so close to fall now!"

"I'm sorry Kya but that's the way it has to be. We have to go where the money is" her father said while picking at his plate. Kya could only sigh realizing that this is a battle that she could not win. "So where are we moving to anyways?" She asked in a rather irritated but hopeful voice. ~_Maybe it won't be too far from my friends. Maybe I can visit them on the holidays or spring break or something~ _she thought trying to look on the bright side. That is until she heard the other piece of news.

"Japan" her father replied. There was no way she could contain her rage for any longer as she slammed her utensils to the table.

"We're moving to JAPAN! But we don't even speak the language! We don't know anyone in Japan either, this is ridiculous!" Kya exclaimed.

"Most of my coworkers are moving there as well Kya. And as for the language, well we will just have to learn it once were there now won't we?" Her father said sternly. "Honey, will we have to change our last names as well?" Her mother asked. Kya's father put down his fork and placed his hand on his chin pondering. "Well, if we are going to become citizens of Japan so I guess we'll have to think of what our new last name will be. It would have to be something powerful to replace Katchina."

Kya stood up from the dinner table. "I like being a Katchina! I don't want to change my name!"

" Kya, we are making a lot of sacrifices in order to keep this family from being out on the streets, and if it costs the loss of my last name then so be it!"

"But dad! I don't.."

"There will be no further discussion of this!"

Pissed beyond belief she excused herself from the table. Or rather stormed out of the dining room running upstairs to her room to vent the only way she knew how, Soul Caliber III. All of her anger was now set upon the poor pixelated fool that the game system set against Kya's custom character.

Ready…FIGHT! She laid into the computer opponent with a merciless combo of punches kicks and throws. "Take that stupid Voldo! Your ass is grass now! There will be no ring out for you, only pain! Move me to Japan will you? Well how about if I move this giant sword up your ass! All you do is take, take, take! You take my friends away! You take the only life I know away! You even take my name away!" She showed no mercy to the computer opponent that in her mind's eyes was her father in monster form. On and on she played ranting and raging to herself until the wee hours of the morning.

When Kya finally woke up she was lying in front of her game console with the words game over written across the screen. "I don't even remember when I passed out." She groaned as she sat up. Despite going to bed so late she noticed that the house was quiet meaning that she was up before her family. Kya rose to her feet walking into her bathrobe jumping into the shower. As she stepped out she wrapped her athletic lean body in her favorite sky blue bathroom with a cloud pattern. She walked over to the mirror styling her long raven colored hair into a high ponytail with bangs. She then applied vanilla scented lotion to her mocha skin, brushed her teeth and lightly brushed her eyelashes with mascara to bring out the brown in her eyes. Once she got dressed in her light blue v-neck shirt with a white skirt and white wedge sandals. She headed out the door without telling her parents.

~present time~

Kya stood in front of Amanda's house ringing the doorbell sighing. She answered the door greeting her friend with a smile. But Amanda's smile fades as she sees Kya's dismal expression. "Kya, why you look so down in the face girl? You look like you just broke your Playstation2 in half" Amanda said with her usual Jamaican accent as she let her into the house. "Well you see…" Kya began but was cut off by her other best friend Crystal. "Kai Kai!" She shouted in a high pitched voice, as she ran up to hug Kya half to death. "H-hi Crystal, you're crushing me again." Kya said in a strained voice.

"Oh, sorry about that. Guess I don't know my own strength" Crystal quickly let go and ran to the couch jumping over it like a hurdle and landing on the center cushion. "So what were you about to say Kya?" Amanda asked as she walked over to the couch sitting on the right cushion. Kya walked over and sat on the left cushion as she always did reaching for the remote and cutting on the big screen TV before explaining what was wrong.

"Japan!" Both friends say in time. Kya nodded slowly and sighed. "In about two weeks that will be my new home and school and a new name too…"Kya spoke in a shaky voice. Her friends knew that she was on the verge of tears and so were they. The three of them had been together since grade school up to the last year of junior high. "But that's at least two more weeks of doing as much as you can while you're here right Kya?" asked Amanda trying to cheer up. Crystal nodded in agreement then looked to Kya. "Yeah! Two weeks of memories! And when you go to Japan you have to send me anime okay?" Kya only tilted her head. "Anime, what's that?" Crystal had a blank expression on her face. "Well, looks like I have an idea of what to spend our first week on." Amanda laughed.

For the next two weeks in between packing Kya spent as much time as she could with her friends. She didn't have that many friends to leave behind but for the ones that Kya had, they were very close. The trio went to the movies, the mall and the arcade. And as Crystal promised they also had many sleepless sleepovers watching anime and old Godzilla movies in hopes of learning something from Japan. Sadly, it didn't help much but it did provide a good laugh for Kya.

It was the last day before the big move Kya, Amanda and Crystal decided to spend the last day at a park having a picnic bringing foods that they made from home. The three girls lie down on the grass looking up at the sky. The weather was nice and warm with many clouds in the sky and a slight breeze in the air.

"Kya?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do that one thing for me? Pretty please Kya for old time sake?"

"What one thing Crystal?"

"You know the thing you do with the clouds."

"Oh, you mean my Aeromancy. Sure Crystal what do you wanna know?"

"Will I find true love!" Crystal asked with enthusiasm.

Amanda laughed. "Hey Kya after her it's my turn okay?"

Kya nodded then looked up towards the clouds concentrating.

"Okay I see, a boat it looks large though so must be a cruise ship. This breeze is moving it slowly too so I say that your love ship is sailing towards you but it may take a while. So, In short yes Crystal."

"Yes I knew it!" Crystal cheered unable to contain her joy.

"Okay my turn Kya, and my question is…what lies in store for you in Japan?" Amanda asked.

Kya looked to Amanda in shock. "Amanda…"

"Don't worry about me Kya I like to leave my future a mystery but I am curious about what will happen to you."

"Well...alright." Kya looked up to the sky once more concentrating. The images of a rose, fox, heart and an unidentifiable creature came into focus. Kya smiled. "Looks like I might find love there but, the other images don't make sense. One of them looks like monster I can't identify it and the fox and rose is throwing me off. Heh it's always so hard to tell my own future from this sometimes." A gust of wind came out of nowhere blowing the napkins off of the girl's picnic blanket. Crystal ran after the flying napkins as Kya gasped at the sudden gust. "This one is strong…but I can't tell which image is meant to be the strong one the heart, fox, rose or monster?" Amanda stayed silent as she saw Kya in deep thought.

Crystal came back with the napkins tight in her hands as the gust of wind died as quickly as it came. "Maybe, its godzilla!" Crystal exclaimed. Both Kya and Amanda looked towards her in confusion. "You will fall in love with a foxy Godzilla monster that will give you a rose on your first date!" There was a long pause as both Amanda and Kya stared at their peculiar friend as Crystal began to stomp around reenacting the old Godzilla film. "Roar I Foxy Godzilla! Kya's good looking so I date her now! I never mess up cities again and here is Rose for pretty Kya!" Crystal happened to find a dandelion and handed it to Kya while still being in character. Kya fell over laughing in which her two friends joined her in laughter. The three friends stayed at the park until sunset. Before they left each took a commemorative photo of the other to keep with them always.

The two weeks seemed like two days as Kya stood in front her friends for the last time. "I'll be sure to email you once I get there. Heh, as soon as I get settled in that is." Kya said while hugging her dear friends tightly at the airport.

"Kya, we wanted to give you some presents before you go." Amanda said as she held hers out wrapped in a sky pattern. Kya smiled. "You even remembered my favorite wrapping paper." "Me too Kya! Me too!" Crystal said while holding out a sky pattern gift bag. Kya open Amanda's present first, it was an English to Japanese dictionary. "I think it will come in handy there hm?" "Thank you so much Amanda while I'm trying to figure out if they are talking about me or not, I will think of you." Kya said as while she opened Crystal's gift bag. Crystal's gift was a manga book, a sketch pad with pencil, and a box of pocky.

Amanda looked at Crystal perplexed. "Er, Crystal why did you give Kya pocky?"

"So she can have a nice snack of course!"

"But, she's going to the place where pocky comes from."

"And your point is…" Crystal tilted her head.

Amanda sighed. "Nevermind."

Crystal giggled. "If this were an anime Mandy would have a sweatdrop on her head right about now!"

Amanda groaned. "Stop calling me Mandy…"

Kya smiled. "Thank you both for everything." The three friends did a group hug and slowly parted.

Kya did her best not to cry, though her eyes were watery. ~_Who knows when I'll see them again?~_ She thought to herself but remained strong and smiling as she boarded the plane waving the whole time until her friends were out of sight. Once the plane took flight Kya knew that the next time she touched ground it would be in the land of the rising sun.

The flight was a long one. Lucky for Kya though, she had a window seat. So many things ran through her mind about Japan. The randomness of the animes she watched and the cheesiness of the Godzilla films aside, there was still so much about Japan that made her feel full of anxiety. Kya thought back to the books she read on the country. It seemed as though the place had a lot of monsters, demons and sprits in it. Of course that was the folklore she read up on but what if she actually ran into one?

Kya quickly look out of the window studying the clouds; hoping her secret gift of Aeromancy would help to ease her mind. "And who says it's a bad thing to have your head in the clouds anyway?" She said softly to herself as watching the pattern of the clouds carefully. Once again the clouds start to form random monsters a heart a rose and a fox. ~_Dangit again? This must be important for me to get it twice.~_ Kya sketched the images down an effort to interpret what it could mean for her. She then tried to listen to the wind by putting her ear to the window but she had no luck since the jet engines were too loud. She looked down at the images trying her hardest to interpret them until she finally fell asleep.

Kya woke up hours later hearing strange voices over the airport intercom. She groaned and stretched her arms. "Is it too late to, ya know, go back to our _real _home?" "This is your _real_ home Kya, get used to it." Her father snapped back as he made his way to the aisle. Kya stayed close to her family making sure not to get lost as her eyes scanned the airport. Weird designs scanning across the screen where words like "now boarding" or "landed" used to be. Everyone around her was talking so fast she couldn't make any sense of it. "This is worse than Spanish class." Kya mumbled under her breath. She stopped and quickly pulled out her translation dictionary flipping pages as fast as she could. "Gah, their talking too fast I can't keep up." She closed the book sighing and quickly ran after her family.

Once outside Kya's father flagged down a taxi and soon arrived at their new house. The family looked at their new 2 story house in awe. Kya walked towards the front door seeing a name plate. "That's our new last name Kya dear. I think you might like it." Her mother said as she took out the house keys walking inside. Kya looked at the name plate taking out her dictionary once more. "SHOU (翔): Variant spelling of Japanese Sho, meaning to fly, to soar. My name is Kya Shou now. Kya Shou…" Her faced cracked a smile, though she was trying not to show the least bit of happiness around her family. Once inside the empty house the Shou family had their first family meeting.

"The movers won't be here with our furniture until tomorrow so we will have to sleep in our sleeping bags for the night" Kya's father said as he unpacked sleeping bags for each member of the family. "Nick, Kya, Aaron. Once I am done talking, go and pick your rooms. Your mother and I have the master bedroom. Make sure you get a good night rest tomorrow will be your first day at school. Kya you'll be going to Meioh high school, while Nick and Aaron attend the junior high next door. Make sure you leave the house at the same time. Kya be sure to drop off your brothers first and Aaron you keep an eye out for Nick." Kya's father looked towards his wife. "Mindy do you have anything to add to this?" Mindy nodded standing up. "Thank you Skyler." Her usually gentle demeanor faded as she looked at her children. "Your father and I worked very hard to enroll you in to the best schools around here. I don't want to hear any trouble from your schools on the first day. I'll have enough to deal with when it comes to dealing with the movers and as soon as we get the phone hooked up I don't want to hear any calls about you getting into fights, being a nuisance or being disrespectful. Tardiness will be unacceptable. Also I'm expecting your report cards, tests and even pop quizzes to be a B or better understand?" Mindy nodded to Skyler to let him know that she was done talking.

Skyler looked to his wife then back to his kids. "Now are there any questions?"

"Yeah when does the bus pick us up?" asked Nick.

"There is no bus you will be walking" replied the father.

"What!" exclaimed Aaron.

"No bus. Be sure to wake up early. We don't have our alarm clocks here yet so set your cellphone alarms for now."

"Where is the school dad?" Asked Kya.

The father pointed out the window.

"You see that large tower over there. Head that way. You should see other students walking the same way so just follow them. My co-worker said there's only one school nearby so you don't have to worry about getting lost."

Kya's mother handed her and her brothers each a piece of paper. "These are your schedules and shoe lockers combinations if you need any help make sure to ask one of the teachers there."

"Shoe lockers?" The three siblings said in time.

"Something about keeping the school clean so you'll have to change shoes once you get to school.

"Your mother will be staying at the house to direct the movers once they get here. I don't want her to be alone for a long time so after school I want you all to come straight home alright?" The three siblings nodded. "This family meeting is adjourned" Said Kya's father. The Shou family began to explore their new house once the family meeting was over.

"It looks like we have a nice backyard dear and a patio too. It looks big enough for all of us to eat outside. That would be nice to do one day." Mindy said with a smile.

"Oh my god Aaron we have 3 bathrooms! No more sharing bathrooms with Kya!"Nick said with a laugh and cheeky grin.

"I heard that Nick! At least you guys can stay out of my room now and not stink up my bathroom!" Kya yelled while slamming the door to her new room sighing as she looked around her empty room.

"Empty…just like my heart is right now." Her stomach growled. "Empty like my stomach too. When was the last time I ate anyway?" She dug into her suitcase taking out the box of pocky Crystal gave her nibbling on the first cookie stick coated in strawberry icing. " Hey, this is a good snack. Good old Crystal always looking out of me…even if she can't be here with me." Kya finshed off the rest of the pocky took a quick shower and got into her sleeping bag slowly closing her eyes. With a lot of tossing and turning Kya eventually fell asleep.

_"Kya don't do this!" _

_"You'll get hurt!" _

_"Please go back this is most unwise!" _

_~Whats' going on? Why am I running?~ _

Kya found her body running on its own and was unable to slow down.

"_He'll be fine so you can go back home now!" _

_"Hn. What a fool you are running mindlessly into danger. Is that really going to solve anything? What can a weak girl like you do?" _

_"That's so mean. Stop calling Kya weak you little shrimp!"_

_"Compared to me she's nothing and compared to you well, you're not even worth mentioning."_

_"Hey take that back shorty!"_

_~Who are these people talking to me? I can't see them. Why can't I stop running? Where am I running to!~_

Kya looked around to see that her body was running through an unfamiliar forest.

_"There will be no guarantee for your safety Kya." _

_"You'll distract the fox and cause it to be killed by the hunter."_

_~ The fox?~_

Up ahead in the forest Kya could see a large black hole of swirling darkness. Her body was running towards it at full speed.

_~What the heck am I doing! Stop me, stop! My body isn't listening… Why!~_

_"I don't care! I don't care! I won't lose! I will fight no matter what the odds! I am a warrior now so either help me or get the hell out of my way!"_

_~That voice came out of me that time. Why am I saying that! I don't wanna go in there! No!~_

Kya's body jumped up into the portal she could feel the darkness wrap around her body it felt like artic air blowing against her. The sound waves of the portal felt almost hypnotic as it slowly pulled her deeper inside.

_~Noooooo!~_

**_ "Tell you about a city girl she's surprising."_**

Kya sat straight up in her sleeping bag before falling to one side gasping for air.

**_"You'll never get the better of her, so totally amazing."_**

"Oh thank god it was just dream." Kya groaned as she reached for her cellphone that played her custom ringtone song.

**_"Don't worry about nothing she's gotta be free yeah. So dontcha dontcha try to mess with…" _***click*

"Man what a dream, what caused that to happen?" Kya grabbed her sketchbook and quickly jotted down notes of her dream while it was still fresh in her head.

"Kya! Kya come to breakfast dear. Hurry up and get down here or you'll be late for your first day!" Mindy yelled from the kitchen.

Kya shimmied herself out of her sleeping bag, quickly got dressed and headed down stairs. Minutes later Kya and her two brothers left the house at the same time and as instructed escorted her brothers to the junior high first.

"Okay you two know how to get back to the house right?" Kya asked.

"Yeah." Nodded Nick.

"Why?" Asked Aaron.

"Well just in case school lets out early or late or whatever I just wanna make just that you know how to get back home. Anyways I better get going. Good luck and stay out trouble kay?" Kya ran backwards waving to her brothers before turning around and running towards her school. She could hear the school bell toll from a block away. "Well, here goes.."


	2. Spirit Warrior: First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from yuyu hakusho.I own none of the characters in yuyu hakusho except for the ones I made myself.

Kya arrived at the gates of Meioh High school catching her breath for a moment before running through the doors of her school. Once inside she saw rows of small lockers and began looking around for her shoe locker. Noticing that all the little lockers had names on them, Kya walked up and down each row looking for the Kanji meaning Shou. "Ah, found it! Oh wait. That one has Shou too…and that one, and that one." Kya shrugged her shoulders taking out the paper her mother gave her and walked over to the first locker that had the Shou kanji. " 27…55…77 please be the right locker." The locker opened to kya's surprise and pair of dark brown shoes was inside. Kya quickly changed her shoes then grabbed her empty sky blue backpack and headed deeper into the school grounds.

Kya wandered the halls for what seemed like an eternity but was really about 10 minutes. She sighed leaning against a wall biting her bottom lip in frustration. ~_If only I knew which class I'm supposed to go to. And where is the class I'm supposed to go to_~ She thought while her eyes scanned the halls. Kya frequently glanced at the sheet of paper containing her classes_.~ This stupid paper might as well been written in Greek for all care! I can't read this no matter how hard I try it just looks like chicken scratch! Why me?~ _

Unfamiliar faces walk past Kya, occasionally brushing shoulders with her. ~_ Great, just like any high school freshman get no respect.. maybe I should ask someone for help~_

Kya took a deep breath and walked up to a guy with blonde hair. She looked into his large brown eyes, and then took a look at his magenta colored uniform. She quickly looked around finally noticing that all the guys wear wearing magenta uniforms and the girls were wearing blue sailor suit uniforms. A wave of fear and rushed over Kya as she looked down and realized that she was out uniform. Instead she was wearing a red top and her favorite flare jeans. Kya felt even more out of place than she did before and could only blush in embarrassment.

~_Oh no! We're supposed to wear uniforms here! You gotta be kidding me! Great, now I stick out like a sore thumb even more than I did before! ~ _Kya quickly regained her composure and shook her head realizing that there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Excuse me." Kya said tapping the boy's shoulder. The boy paid little attention to her and resumed talking to the girl in front of him. "Excuse me; hey I'm talking to you." Once again he didn't even look at her; instead he and the girl just walked off, leaving a rather irritated and frustrated Kya behind. She was about to walk after him to give him a piece of her mind but stopped in her tracks realizing the situation. ~_ I'm in Japan now speaking a language that is not from Japan. I doubt any students here speak my language let alone understand it…Now what do I do?~_ Dealing with a language barrier along with social barrier of a new school seemed overwhelming.

Suddenly, Kya felt a gentle touch on her shoulders. "Excuse me miss, do you need any help? I will be more than happy to help you. I couldn't help but to overhear you, you sound troubled." Kya slowly turned around her eyes widening in shock to see the most handsome guy that she ever laid eyes on. He was unlike any of the other guys that she met so far. He had long ruby red hair and his emerald eyes shinned so brightly. Kya could only softly gasp at the sight of him.

"Is something the matter miss? I hope I didn't frighten you." The boy said with a warm genuine smile. Kya's nose began to pick up the fresh scent of roses for some reason and began to look around. No one was holding a fresh bouquet of roses in the hallway that they were standing in. Also there were no offices nearby, and then it hit her. The boy had the scent of roses around him. ~_Roses!~ _She thought back to the cloud reading remembering that one cloud was shaped like a rose. ~_This is too good to be true! This guy was what my cloud reading was talking about. Not only is he cute but he spoke perfect English to me too, what luck!_ ~A wave of relief washed over her as she smiled and finally spoke. 

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I'm alright now. I just so happy to find someone that can speak my language is all. Well you see I can't seem to find where I'm supposed to go, and it's driving me crazy, I've been searching forever with no luck. Also I can't read this." She said while handing him the paper that she couldn't read if her life depended on it.

"Well it seems we have all of our classes together so I will be more than happy to show you around. My name is Shuichi Minamino, and I'm a first year student as well. It is a pleasure to meet you." He says while grabbing Kya's hand and walking with her down the halls. "We must hurry or we will be late. I'm quite sure you don't want to be late on your first day here" Kya smiled trying to keep up, or else Shuichi would be dragging her. Occasionally girls gave her dirty looks as the two of them passed by; ~_He must be popular around here~_

Kya and Shuichi stopped in front of an open door to a classroom on the first floor of the school. "This is where our first class is located. Miss, you are a transfer student are you not?" Shuichi said while leaning against the wall.

"Um, yes I am." Kya replied.

"Then you will be ready to make your introduction to the class right?"

"My introduction?"

"Yes where you introduce yourself to the whole class."

"WHAT! I can't do that! I don't speak the language here."

"Well, that does put you into a bind doesn't it? In that case there is only one thing to do."

"And what's that?"

Shuichi took out a pen and paper from his black leather book bag. "You must take a survey."

Kya tilted her head in confusion. "A whaa?"

"Question one," Shuichi began while he pressed his pen to the paper. "What is your name?"

Kya's body stiffened as though Shuichi became a drill instructor. "My name is Kya Katchin…I mean Kya Shou.

Shuichi nodded as he began writing. "Miss Kya, what a lovely name for a gorgeous girl like yourself."

"T-th-thanks." Kya stuttered looking down trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Question two how long have you been in Japan?"

"Well I can say this is my first official day since I got here late in the evening."

"Question three, where did you live before you came here?"

"I lived in California back in the United States."

"Question four what is your 3 favorite hobbies."

"Oh that's easy sports, dancing and video games."

"Question five, how much do you know about Japanese culture?"

"Very little to none to be honest but, I am willing to learn."

"Final question, do you want to make friends here?"

"Well yes, hopefully I can make friends with all my classmates"

"Very nice Miss Kya, the survey is done."

"May I ask what this survey was for pray tell?"

Shuichi tore the piece of paper out from his notebook handing to her. "For your class introduction Miss Kya."

"But Shuichi I can't read Japanese either!"

"Do not worry I Romanized it for you. All you have to do is read it just as I wrote it."

Kya took the paper smiling. "Thank you Shuichi."

"I must head inside now. Best of luck Miss Kya."

Once Shuichi walked inside the classroom a bunch of female students followed after him. A few of the girls bumped Kya away from the door giggling as they made their way to their seats. Kya mumbled under her breath and began studying what Shuichi wrote for her to say until the male homeroom instructor arrived. The instructor looked down at Kya. "You new student Kya Shou?"

Kya nodded. ~_Broken English is better than no English at all.~_

"Stay here until I introduce you."

Kya once again nodded as the instructor walked inside and shut the door behind him.

Moments later Kya heard her name coming from the classroom signaling her queue to come in. She made her way inside walking to front of the classroom and stood by the instructor. Kya cleared her throat and read the words on the paper.

、。、。、、。、。、。

Kya looked up from her paper to see the class applauding. The students began talking to her excitedly and out of turn until the instructor silenced them. "Go take a seat Shou." Kya nodded looking around for an open seat until she saw Shuichi waving for her to sit by him. She smiled, quickly made her way over and sat beside him. "What did I just say to them anyway Shuichi and what was the class saying to me?" Kya asked. Shuichi took the paper that Kya had and flipped it over. "You said that to them miss Kya."

_Hello my name is Kya Shou and this is my first official day here in Japan. I come from America and used to live in California. I like sports, dancing and video games. I'll admit I don't know much about your culture but I am willing to learn. It is nice to meet all of you and I hope that I get to know each and every one of you._

Kya grinned from ear to ear her eyes lighting up with joy.~_He helped me make a great first impression this guy is awesome!~ _ " The other students were asking you about your hobbies and how life was like in your hometown."

"Well that's nice and all Shuichi but I don't know how to respond to them." Kya said while looking around.

Today I will be your translator Miss Kya and I will share my books with you as well until you have your own." Shuichi said while looking ahead. Kya looked ahead to see that the instructor was still trying to get the class, along with his papers, in order.

"I don't know how to thank you enough Shuichi."

"Trust me Miss Kya this is no trouble at all. After all, today is your first day, the very least I can do is make you feel welcome." He replied. Kya smiled and began to relax for the first time since she arrived at school. Suddenly she felt a sudden chill run up her spine. She turned around slowly only to see a group of girls glaring at her._~I wanted to get some attention but not like this…~ _Kya turned back around staring straight ahead at the board. _~I can still feel them trying to glare their way into my soul… and it burns! But I won't let them see me sweat!~ _ Kya turned back around glaring back with a look that said ~I dare you to try something~. The girls turned their attention towards the board whispering amongst themselves.

"Is something the matter Miss Kya?" Shuichi asked.

Kya shook her head. "Oh not a thing Shuichi, just establishing myself as a threat to your little fan club over there."

Shuichi's eyes widen. "That is quite a bold move Miss Kya."

Kya chuckled at his response. "Well, I'm quite the bold girl. So anyways which class are we in now?"

"Right now we are in homeroom. This is where we assign tasks such as cleaning duty. We also organize competitive activities with the other homerooms on occasion."

Kya nodded, acknowledging Shuichi's answer as she hears the homeroom instructor being to talk. Both Shuichi and Kya turned to face the front class; the instructor was ready to teach.

Homeroom class flew by and soon it was time for language class. Fortunately for Kya, they were teaching English. Her new classmates would look towards her for confirmation or when the instructor asked a difficult question. Shuichi also participated whenever she struggled with a Japanese word. The bell rang signaling the students to move to their next class. Kya made sure to stay by Shuichi as they made their way to math class. Kya paid close attention to the equations on the board and the steps the instructor did to solve each equation. Shuichi would write down notes in English for Kya to understand once she got home. The bell rang once again but this time the instructor left as the students began pulling out boxes full of food. A group of students walked up to Kya and Shuichi's desk surrounding them talking at random. Kya's body tensed up putting her guard up as she looked around at all the unfamiliar faces. "Shuichi, what do they want?"

Shuichi looked towards the surrounding students. "。、"( Translation: "Please clam down everyone. Ask your questions one at a time you are frightening Kya.") He then looked towards Kya. "Don't worry Kya they just want to get to know you more." Kya slowly relaxed and smiled answering each of their questions while Shuichi translated. After answering everything from her marital status to the types of sports she liked. Kya's stomach growled mid-sentence. She quickly wrapped her arms around waist bowing her head and chuckled lightly. "Heh, I guess it's time for me to head to the cafeteria." Shuichi translated as the group of students laughed and left her to go eat their own lunches.

"So Miss Kya what do you think you want from the cafeteria?" Shuichi asked while getting out his own lunch box. Kya dug into her back jean pocket taking out a 5 dollar bill. "Well, whatever this can get me….wait.…I forgot they can't take American money can they?" Kya placed her head on her desk gripping the 5 dollar bill in her hand. "We didn't get the chance to convert our money yet so I guess I'm broke right now…" Kya felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She looked to see it was Shuichi trying to comfort her. "Miss Kya we can share my lunch if you like." He said while opening his black lunchbox revealing a series of unfamiliar foods.

"No I couldn't, you only have enough for you. I'll be alright, I can just go find a drinking fountain and use the water to sustain me until I get home. It's a little trick I learned the last time I forgot my lunch money." Kya said as she was about to get up from her seat. Shuichi quickly grabbed her hand. "I'd very much appreciate if you share this with me; I always make more than enough and usually tend to throw the rest away."

Kya looked down at the assortment of food Shuichi had in his lunchbox. She couldn't recognize hardly any of the foods but it did look very fresh. "Well, if you insist Shuichi I'll stay then."

Shuichi smiled as he picked up a shrimp with his chopsticks. "Here why don't you give this a try, I made it myself." He held it up to Kya lips, attempting to feed her. Kya plucked the shrimp out from his chopsticks then popped it into her mouth. She smiled and chewed while Shuichi had a surprised look on his face. "Mmm yeah this is good Shuichi. You're a pretty good cook."

" I was hoping you'd let me feed you but I guess not." Shuichi mumbled.

"What did you say Shuichi?"

"Oh nothing Miss Kya. I am just happy you like the taste."

"You'll have to tell me what half this stuff is. I don't recognize hardly any of the food you have here except maybe one or two things."

"Of course, I'll be happy to inform you of Japanese meals. What foods you do recognize?"

Kya points at Shuichi's sushi roll and a rice ball.

"That is a sushi roll and that is a Japanese donut."

"A…Japanese donut? Miss Kya that is a rice ball, not a Japanese donut. Where did you get that information from?"

"Oh, well I tried to watch some anime with my friends and they were eating those things and calling them donuts."

"What anime was this anyway?"

"Pokemon!"

There was a long pause before Shuichi burst out into laughter. Kya only tilted her head wondering what was so funny.

After explaining to Kya the mythology of 'Japanese donuts', Shuichi told her about each food item he had in his lunchbox while sharing it with her until it was time to go to the next class.

The next class Kya found herself in was a chemistry lab. Shuichi sat beside her writing down notes as Kya looked though Shuichi's chemistry book looking at the pictures, trying to participate._ ~I don't understand what the hell the instructor is saying to the class. And I can't read a damn thing in this book. But I'm going to study the hell of out these pictures so hard that if they come up on a test I'll be able to make a diagram of it by heart!~_

Shuichi, out the corner of his eyes, saw Kya staring intensely at the book. He smiled to himself as he reached over turning the page for her. Kya looked over to him nodding to say a silent thank you, then looked back at the book frowning. _~There's no pictures on this page dammit!~_

Chemistry ended an hour later and now it was time for art. The art instructor was a bit ecstatic and talked in a hyper manner. "It looks like we will be drawing portraits on our first day." Shuichi said.

"Oh that's good. What are we doing a portrait of?"

"A model she's going to pick someone from the class."

Immediately after Shuichi explained it to her a few students began pointing to Kya.

_~Uh-oh~_

The art instructor's eyes lit up upon see Kya as she ran up grabbing her hand, and led Kya to the middle of the room.

"She wants you to strike a pose Miss Kya."

_~Oh why me…~_ Kya thought about what pose to do. With an idea in her head Kya left from the middle of the room coming back with a stool. She climbed on it and balanced herself with her right leg holding her arms out to each side and leaned over until her torso was parallel with the floor.

The art instructor was in awe and applauded Kya's balance. Much to the students surprise Kya was able to hold that pose for the entire class.

"That was impressive Miss Kya." Shuichi said as he led her outside.

"Thanks, but don't expect me to do something like that again. That was tiring. So anyways, what's our last class for the day?"

"Physical education." Shuichi replied.

"Oh great. Now that I'm tired lets run around the gym. I should have saved my energy."

Shuichi laughed as they made their way to the gym.

"Well Miss Kya we will have to part ways here. The girl's locker room is on the other side of the gymnasium." He said while pointing across the gym.

"Oh that's no problem. I'm sure I can brave the girls' locker room alone. I'm a big girl now."

Shuichi chuckled. "I will see you in a while Miss Kya." He waved and walked off to the boys' locker room.

Once he turned to walk away Kya made her way into the girls' locker room to change. Kya found a group of girls standing in front of an office once inside the locker room. Each of the girls walked away with their gym uniforms. Kya walked over getting one for herself as soon as the line went down. Once she changed and put her clothes into a nearby locker she gasped. "I have to wear _this_ to work out it in! How embarrassing…" A white t-shirt with navy blue bloomers was all that Kya had on. ~_These were the kind of things that cheerleaders would wear __under__ their skirts. Where's the rest of my uniform? Where's the shorts? Where's the pants? Where's my dignity!~_

Kya looked around seeing that all the girls were wearing the exact same thing and none of them were fazed by, what Kya would call their lack of clothing. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders._ ~At least I'm not the only one wearing this~_

Once the students were back in the gymnasium, the gym instructor began instructing what activities were scheduled today.

Shuichi made his way over to Kya's side. "It looks like we'll be outside to do some track and field activities. Is something the matter Miss Kya?"

"Shuichi, does this look a bit reveling?"

Shuichi looked at what Kya wore for a split second before looking her straight in the eye. "I don't think it does Miss Kya."

"I'm not used to showing so much leg before." Kya said while looking at the floor.

"It's for mobility purposes. You'll be able to move more freely in that uniform. "

Kya only nodded as Shuichi grabbed her hand leading her outside to the track field.

Once outside Kya looked up to the sky reading the clouds. The images of a heart, a fox, and an unidentifiable creature appeared.

_~ I knew it. The roses did mean Shuichi. Still, the heart, fox and monster thing is still there. Oh, well can't worry about that now.~_

There was a breeze that caused the clouds to change form into hurdles._ ~oh no, not those~_

"We'll be doing a 100meter dash, pole vaulting and hurdles for today Miss Kya." Shuichi said while looking back at Kya.

"Oh sounds great Shuichi." Kya put on a brave smile but felt sick to her stomach._ ~Mouth prepare to taste dirt…lots and lots of dirt~_

Kya did well in the 100meter dash placing in the top 3 for female runners. She also did a decent job with the pole vault, making it over without touching the top pole. Then it was time for the hurdles event. Kya looked towards the 10 hurdles that lay in front of her. ~ 1,2 3,…10 _Black and white demons of humiliation and pain. I don't wanna do this!~ _

The whistle blew and Kya took off running as fast as she could. She cleared hurdles 1 though 3 and bumped hurdles 4 through 6. Kya's foot was caught on hurdle 7 stumbling but didn't falling. She did fall on hurdle 8, eating dirt on hurdle 9 and stumbled into hurdle 10 taking it down with her. Kya stayed on the ground not moving. _~Okay I only ate dirt 3 times that's a new record. So why do I feel like disappearing right about now?~ _

Kya heard footsteps stop by her. She looked up to see the gym instructor yelling at her. Kya groaned and slowly got to her feet walking off of the track and took a seat on the grass. She looked to see that it was Shuichi's turn to do the hurdles. His run was flawless and he placed first in his group. After his run he made his way over to where Kya was sitting. "Miss Kya, are you alright?"

"Heh, don't worry about me. A little dirt won't hurt." Kya replied smiling.

"That looked painful."

"Trust me I'm used to it. Hurdles are not my forte as you saw. Still that was better than I usually do. Maybe this uniform isn't so bad after all."

The gym instructor blew her whistle clapping her hands and yelled some more.

"Looks like it's time to head back to the locker room."

"Oh good, I'm in dire need of a shower right about now." Kya said as she looked down to her shirt that's now a dark tan instead of white.

Shuichi stood up holding his hand to help Kya up, but Kya was already getting up herself and didn't see his hand.

"Well Shuichi shall we go?" Kya said with a smile.

He only nodded in return as two of them walked back to the gymnasium.

Once Kya showered and got herself dressed she heard a group of girls screaming and running into the corners of the locker room.

"What's going on?" Kya looked up to see a small window that two boys were peaking though. "…Oh they're gonna get it." Kya used the locker room bench as a platform to jump on top of the lockers and ran over to the window in the corner sticking her head out to meet the boys eye to eye. "I'm sorry boys but you must pay a toll to peek inside the locker room."

The male students looked confused. ？ (Translation: What?)

"The price is one eye each." Kya said with a smirk.

The two students were wondering whether to run or stay, trying to understand what Kya said.

Kya stared at them without saying a word before shouting "Finger in your eye!" and poked them both in one eye hard before dropping away from the window and back to the locker room floor. All she could hear was the screams of the boys which made her smile in an almost sinful way. The group of previously screaming girls was fully dressed and ran up to Kya cheering her.

After Kya left the locker room she headed back to the shoe locker area alone. Remembering her combination by heart she had her locker open within moments. A folded piece of paper fell out of the locker and onto the floor, Kya unfolded the paper realizing it was a letter written in Japanese. She took out her dictionary and translated the letter into English.

"Miss Kya I would like for you to meet me behind the school once school ends. There is something I would like to talk to you about."

_~Hm…is this from Shuichi? He's the only one that called me Miss Kya today so maybe… Eh, I guess I go. After all its rude to decline such a formal invitation.~_

Kya walked around to the back of the school looking up to the evening clouds, one of them formed a sword._ ~Crap. A sword cloud~ _Kya sighed taking out her cell phone and texted her brothers. –"Class is running late I'll be home A.S.A.P"- She closed her cell and continued to walk until she arrived at an old field surrounded by an old wooden fence. Instead of Shuichi a group of girls were there. Kya realized that these were the same girls that gave her dirty looks all day. _~I should have known it was a trap, and with that sword cloud warning me too means…~ _ "What do you want with me huh?"

、。、。！(Translation: As president of the Shuichi fan club I order you to stay away from Shuichi. He was only nice to you because he felt sorry for a pathetic foreigner like you. Don't talk to Shuichi ever again!)

Kya took out her dictionary translating a few words and after hearing Shuichi's name in the girl's sentence she slammed the book tossing it on the ground. She fastened her hair into a tighter ponytail dropping her book bag and went into a defensive pose.

"You want me to stop hanging around your precious Shuichi? Make me! Gang up on me all you want I'm not afraid of you. If you ask me you're the one who's a coward. You like Shuichi and I don't blame you for that. What I do blame you for is being a coward and not telling him your feelings. So instead you make stupid fan clubs and try to control who can and cannot be around him just because you're jealous! You try and control his life without his known consent? You're the one who is pathetic!"

The girls looked at her not understanding. "Don't get what I'm saying? Then understand this!" She yelled while giving them the one finger salute.

The president along with two other girls ran up to Kya. Kya stood her ground waiting for them to get close enough. She then dropped to the ground doing a quick leg sweep tripping two of the three girls. She jumped back to avoid the swing of the third girl ducking down punching her in the stomach as hard as she could. The third girl grabbed her side falling to her knees. _~Good that's one down now just stay down!~_

Kya looked to see another girl replace the one that fell. _~Oh great…I'm out numbered.~ Kya's eyes scanned the group of girls. ~5 to 1…well 4 to 1 now. This could get messy…~_

Kya felt a punch connect to her left jaw she jumped back to avoid any additional blows. _~Come on Kya focus! I can't let them get the advantage over me~ _

Two more fists flew through the air. Kya blocked both punches but was stuck in the stomach by the third girl and her hair was grabbed by the forth yanking on it until Kya fell to the ground. _~Crap I'm in trouble now!~ _ Kya struggled to get back up but it was too late as she was now pinned to the ground. The president now sat on top of Kya's stomach and her remaining lackeys each held down a limb.

！(Translation: I'll mess your face up so much Shuichi will never look at you again!)

Kya spat into the president's face and grinned. She screamed in disgust wiping the saliva off her face. ~_Her guard is down!~_ Kya quickly sat up head-butting the president and knocking her off of Kya. Two of the girls let go to aid their president.

、！(Translation: No you idiots! Don't let go of her!) Shouted the fan club president. But it was too late, Kya already knocked down only girl that still tried to hold her down. _~Okay 3 to 1 that's better~ _Kya immediately performed a round house kick to one of the lackeys. The third girl fell into the grass hard holding her head in pain. The president last lackey ran towards kya with a punch. Kya weaved past the girl's initial blow and countered with an uppercut. The last of the president's lackeys fell to the ground rolling in pain. "Now the odds are even. Still think I'm pathetic _Miss president?_" Kya said with a smirk and air quotes. Out of desperation the president charged at Kya with all her might. Kya sidestepped her tackle and grabbed her arm using the president's own momentum to flip her over onto her back. Kya, without missing a beat, ground punched the president in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.

Kya glared at the president. "Try this one more time and I'll have you seeing black and blue for a week! I make you have dreams of me kicking your ass! Do you understand me?" Kya grabbed the president by her sailor uninform. Though the president still couldn't understand what Kya was saying, her actions spoke loud enough to transcend language barriers. The president quickly nodded still gasping for air. She let the president go and gathered her things about to leave the field. Kya's ears picked up the sounds of creaking wood. She quickly turned to see the wooden fence moving as if someone leapt from it. Her eyes looked around to see if any of the girls left before she did. All five of the girls were still on the ground. ~_What was that I wonder?~ _ Kya dismissed the sound and walked out of the field. The fan club president looked up to the sky at the one cloud drifting over the field.

、 (Translation: Monster, that cloud looks like a monster.)

Kya walked slowly back to her house rubbing her red left cheek. "Ow…stupid fangirls." Kya grumbled as she fixed her hair. Suddenly Kya's ears picked up the sound of bicycle heading towards her. ~_Oh great, those stupid girls just don't know when to quit!~ _Kya quickly turned around preparing for the fan club's counter attack only to see that was Shuichi who was riding right alongside of her.

"Hey Miss Kya, would you like a ride?" He asked, with a smile. "Oh, it's okay Shuichi. I only live a few blocks away from here." She said while continuing to walk. "No I insist do not worry about inconveniencing me alright? It is getting late and the streets are not safe around here." He said while stopping his bike so that she could get on.

Kya smiled. "Alright you win this round Shuichi. But just this one time."

Kya walked over and sat on the seat behind him. Shuichi stood up on the bike peddling. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, and laid her head on his back. "And off we go!" He said putting the bike in motion. While riding on Shuichi's bike Kya admired the scenery of Japan at sunset as Shuichi continued to peddle. "One of these days, I am going to show you around japan Miss Kya. Would you like that?" he asked.

"Of course that sounds like fun! Could you also teach me some Japanese as well?" She asked. "It would be my pleasure Miss Kya". After telling him the directions to her house the bike comes to a stop a moment later. He then parked the bike and walking Kya to the door. "I've very much enjoyed the time we spent together today." Kya agreed and thanking him for the ride home. "I will see you tomorrow Miss Kya." He said while waving goodbye and riding off on his bike. Kya smiled and waved until he's was out of her sight before heading inside the house. ~_ Yes, all of our stuff is here too!~_

"Mom I'm home." Kya said while taking off her shoes.

"Welcome home dear. How was your first day of school?" Mindy asked. Her voice was coming from the living room.

"It wasn't so bad like I thought it would be. I even made a new friend there."

"Well that's good that at least you had a good first day." Mindy said while pointing at her two sons.

Kya looked over to see Nick and Aaron who lay on the couch looking utterly defeated. She sat down on the arm on the couch looking down at them. "Do I even want to ask what happened?"

Nick looked up to Kya. "The pain!"

Aaron looked up to Kya. "If there was a word to describe the day Nick and I had…well let's just say I'll get grounded if I say it."

"It was like doo doo!" Nick yelled.

"Thank you Nick." Replied Aaron.

"How so?"Kya asked.

"Well," Aaron began. "After you left us we went inside the school on time. But then we got stuck at the shoe locker area."

"We forgot our names!" yelled Nick.

"That's right, so we had to use our combination on each locker until one opened. After we got though that obstacle we went to find our classes."

"We got lost!" Nick yelled.

"For about 10 to 15 minutes we kept wondering into the wrong classroom and by the time we found the right room the bell rang for us to go to the next class."

"We got lost again!" Nick yelled.

"We tried asking people for directions to the class but no one spoke our language. One student did give us a map of the campus but it's in Japanese.

"He was no help!" Nick yelled.

"Well at least he tried Nick. The others just ignored us. I guess because we weren't dressed like them. Which lead to the other problem we had."

"We were out of uniform!" Nick yelled.

"After wondering around the campus Nick and I got hungry. We thought it was lunch time for us and we were right but we couldn't find the cafeteria. By the time we did a lot of the food was gone. We also found out that the cafeteria people don't like Mr. Washington that much."

"Just take our money so we can eat!" Nick yelled.

"That was what I wanted to say as well Nick. So we were lucky enough to find a guy that like collecting foreign currency and gave us the right currency for us to buy lunch with. "

"Praise be to da Japanese lord! Now let us eat!" Nick yelled.

"By the time we got in line to get our food the cafeteria closed because it was time to go to our next class already."

"Cruse you Japanese lord! Why must you forsake us?" Nick yelled.

"After our not lunch period, we were lucky enough to find our next class while it was still in progress."

"Joy!" Nick yelled.

"However we were still extremely late and were punished by standing out in the hallway holding buckets of water."

"Grief!" Nick yelled.

"The same thing happen when we found our next class as well. Except this time it was holding buckets of water while standing on one leg. I think that teacher hated us. I guess it didn't help that Nick, due to lack of food, began to sing Negro spirituals to keep his hope of humanity alive."

"Swing low sweet Chariot!" Nick yelled.

"We deiced to go to the school library and translate our schedule, finding out that our last class was gym."

"It's amazing how ideas come into your head when you're doing stupid stuff like holding buckets of water." Nick said.

Aaron just looked at Nick his eye twitching. He then looked back to Kya.

"When we made it there we were out of the P.E uniform and were rushed into the locker room to get changed. We arrived outside dressed in the right clothes only to find out that we had to run laps around the school and extra laps for being late."

"Wade in the water!" Nick shouted.

"Oh that's right. Thanks for reminding me nick. We also had to do a jump that was over a water pit. We both fell short of the jump and were completely soaked."

"It was refreshing!" Nick exclaimed.

"It was the only thing to cool our tempers from exploding and made us forget our hunger pains for a moment."

"Feed us mommy!" Nick bellowed.

"Wow you two really did have..um…a doo doo day." Kya said while looking to her mom smiling.

Mindy stood up from her seat. "I'll try to call in some take out. Your father won't be home until late and I don't feel like cooking after helping the movers get all of our stuff in here." She said while walking into the kitchen.

As soon as the 3 siblings assumed their mother was out of earshot they looked back to one another. Aaron cut on the tv and cut up the volume to drown out their conversation.

"Okay so how crappy was it really?" Kya asked.

"A dung beetle would have thought he reached the Promised Land." Aaron replied.

"The great mighty poo from Conker's bad fur day would have seen the crappy day we had and said 'that's a lot of shit'." Nick replied.

Kya nodded. "That is a lot of crap. This also reminds me why I no longer let you play my on N64 Nick."

Nick whimpered as Aaron laughed. Mindy walked back into the living room. "I decided to order some Chinese food. It should be here in about 30 minutes. Kya, we will be getting our internet set up tomorrow, I hope you don't need it to do your homework."

"No worries mom, Shuichi gave me some notes in English so I can do my homework while understanding it. I just need to figure out how to write the answers."

"Who's Shuichi Kya? Your new friend?" Mindy asked.

"Yep, we had the same classes so he escorted me to each one. He's really nice."

"He huh? So he's a boy? Okay is he cute?"

"Mom!"

Mindy looked at Kya seriously.

Kya sighed. "Okay very cute."

"Good. You may go do your homework until the food arrives."

Kya headed upstairs to her room.

Mindy looked at her two sons placing her hands on her hips. "And as for you two, I will forgive your first day of tardiness but now that you know your school grounds inside and out I expect perfect attendance."

"Yes mom." They both said in time.

Mindy grabbed the remote cutting off the TV, "No TV until your homework gets done." She said while taking the remote with her out of the room. The two boys fell back on to the couch.

"Worst…" Began Aaron.

"Day…" Finished Nick.

"Ever…" They said in time as they groaned.

Meanwhile Kya lied down on her bed looking through Shuichi's notes and studying her dictionary. Her mind replayed the events of the day along with her new friend. She slowly placed her head into her dictionary. "Best…first day…ever…"


	3. Spirit Warrior: Sprit Scout

Authoress notes: After much frustration, writers block and life getting in my way Chapter 3 (or rather Chapter 2) is finally done. I don't usually count the prologue as a chapter but apparently does. Oh well, please review, I do enjoy feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yuyu hakusho characters. Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Funimation Entertainment and Fuji Tv. All original characters are made by me.

Kya ran down the street as fast as she could while holding onto an orb of light. Behind her was darkness, her death, breathing its cold breath upon her back. The smell of rotten corpses found its way into Kya's nostrils, it made her ill, but she continued to run. _"Give it back. __Give it back__. __Give it back__. You lousy human! I'll take great delight in eating your soul! __Your soul! __Your soul!"_

_~No, not this again! Come on me wake up!~_

"_Please help us! I don't want to be eaten! Please don't let it get us! Please!"_

Kya ran into a nearby building and hid. ~_Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me."~_

"_You foolish human! Do you really think that I can't find you! I can smell your fear….it smells so good I can almost eat it!" _

A loud crash rang out though the building. Kya could hear her death getting closer and closer to her position as it left nothing but destruction in its path. Kya had no choice but to head for higher ground, higher and higher until she reached the roof. Kya's death soon arrived at the top as well sending the door to the roof flying over the edge and many stories below.

"Leave me alone!" Kya screamed.

"_Give it back!"_

"_Don't give us to him please!"_

"I-I don't know what to do…." Kya said looking down at the orb.

A sudden gust of wind picked up glowing the orb out of Kya's hands and up to the sky. Kya's death roared out of anger so loud that it shook the foundation of the building. Before she could react her death had its ice cold hands around her neck, squeezing as it held her over the edge. Kya's eyes looked down. Nothing but darkness was below her dangling feet. She reached out grabbing its arm with both of her hands. "P-P-Please," Kya begged. "Don't do this."

"_I think I will let you go human…straight to hell! The only thing that will satisfy me now is hearing your last scream of life! Now die!"_

The horrid creature threw Kya off the building and into darkness. As she fell Kya felt her back became hot, hotter, almost on fire.

_**Tell you about a city girl she's surprising.**_

Kya jumped out of bed in a cold sweat screaming as she fell to the floor.

_**You'll never get the better of her, so totally amazing.**_

"The irony of it all…" Kya groaned as she shuffled around for her cellphone.

_**Don't worry about nothing she's gotta be free yeah!**_

"Where are you stupid cellphone?"

_**So don't you don't you try to mess with me.**_** *click***

Kya sighed in relief looking back at her bed and pulled the sheets off of it. "Ugh it's drenched in sweat.. stupid nightmare." Kya gathered the sheets and tossed them into her laundry bag and walked to her window opening it. She then walked over to her the journal writing down her nightmare in as much detail as possible. "That's the sixth time I had that stupid dream. It's like my brain is re-run mode. Same stupid monster, same stupid ending, and my back is always on fire." Kya said while looking at her cellphone. "Its 7am here I wonder if Crystal and Amanda will be online." Kya turned on her desktop computer and walked into her bathroom to take a quick shower while it booted up. After showering Kya wore her comfy white capri pants, a sky blue tube top, and white jacket. She then walked over to her computer logging into her online messenger.

*Now signing is as Clouddancer*

People who are online: Rastagurl, Otakumaiden

"Yes they're online!" Kya said with glee and began chatting with her longtime friends.

Clouddancer: Crystal! Amanda hey!

Otakumaiden: OMG! It's Kai Kai!

Rastagurl: Hey girl! How are things in Japan?

Clouddancer: Great! I still miss you guys a lot though.

Otakumaiden: It's only been a week since you left but…it feels like forever! T.T Btw, where's my anime?

Rastagurl: ~knocks Crystal upside the head~

Otakumaiden: Ooooow V.V Was it so wrong for me to ask? O.o

Rastagurl: I like to point out that I really did hit her upside the head. Both of us are in the same room right now.

Clouddancer: Oh, having another sleep over?

Otakumaiden: o.O Whaa

Rastagurl: It's too early here for a sleep over girl. It's only 2pm.

Otakumaiden: Not much to do, on a Saturday afternoon. Hey that rhymed! ^_^

Clouddancer: Whoa! Cuz it's 7am over here and it's already Sunday.

Rastagurl: What a crazy time difference.

Otakumaiden: OMG Kya is talking to us….from the future! Lol

Coulddancer: :-/ Amanda….could you…

Rastagurl: with gusto ~smacks crystal again~

Otakumaiden: OW! Stop picking on me!

Rastagurl: That was a bad joke and you should feel bad.

Otakumaiden: I regret nothing! Kya in the future do we get a more satisfying ending to Neon Genesis Evangelion!

Clouddancer: Survey says no.

Otakumaiden: …..

Rastagurl: Congratulations….()

Otakumaiden: imaすぐsugu黙れdamare！それsoreはha今imaまでmadeアニメanimeをwo終わらowaraせるseruのno悪いwarui方法houhouでしdeshiたta！てteいるiru可能kanou性seiがga一輪車ichirinshaにni乗ってnotteバナナbananaがga良いyoi仕事shigotoをwoしshiてteくれkureたta！少なくともsukunakutomoそれsoreはha面白いomoshiroiがgaないnaiだろdaroうu！これkoreはha、これらkoreraすべてsubeteのnoエピソードepisoodoがga、固定koteiするsuruためtameにni顔kaoにni大きなookina平手打ちhirateuchiのnoようyouだったdatta！すべてsubeteのnoことkotoをwo見miてte！私watashiがgaいるiru可能kanou性seiがga他taのnoものmonoかka、私watashiはha見miてteいるiru可能kanou性seiがga他taのnoアニメanimeにni無駄mudaにniすべてsubeteのnoそのsono時toki！私watashiはha自分jibunのno時間jikanがga今imaはha戻ってmodotte表示hyoujiをwo見miてte過ごしsugoshiたta要求youkixyuuするsuru！そしてsoshite、私watashiがga今imaまでmade聞けkikeばba言葉kotobaがga私watashiはha頭atamaのnoロールrooruをwo作成sakuseiするsuruことkotoショーshooをwo参照sanshouしshiてteおめでとうomedetou！

Rastagurl: ROFL she's ranting in Japanese again!

Clouddancer: hehe yeah and this time I can actually understands what she's saying.

Rastagurl: you can!

Otakumaiden: you can!

Rastagurl: It must be because of the dictionary I gave you huh?

Clouddancer: Well, that did help out a lot but I also got some lessons from Shuichi Minamino.

Rastagurl: Who?

Otakumaiden: Wait what did I say?

Clouddancer: Well you said… "Shut up right now! That was the worse way of ever ending an anime! A banana riding a unicycle could have done a better job! At least then it would be funny but no! It was like a big slap in the face for sticking though all those episodes! All that watching! All that time wasted on other things I could have did, or the other anime I could have watched! I demand my hours spent watching that show back right now! And if I ever hear the word congratulations in reference to that show I will make heads roll!"

Otakumaiden: o.o sweet you got Mandy over here laughing so hard she can't type…..I wants your powers.

Rastagurl: roflmao

Otakumaiden: lol ^_^

Rastagurl: stop calling me that…anyways...who is this Shuichi Mimamino person?

Kya began explaining all about her new friend along with her first day of school and the rest of the week she had up to today.

Otakumaiden:….. OMG you have a bishie! I'm so jealous!

Clouddancer: well I do admit he is good looking and all but were just friends

Otakumaiden: He's sounds smexy!

Clouddancer: oy vey...

Rastagurl: I'm glad that you don't have to deal with those fan club girls anymore. And as for Shuichi, he sounds nice Kya.

Clouddancer: Yeah he's been my study partner ever since the first day. If it wasn't for him I would be completely lost here.

Rastagurl: Good to see that you're adjusting well over there

Otakumaiden: Anything else happening over there with you in anime land?

Cloudancer: Nothing too much I just keep having these weird repeating dreams

Rastagurl: about what?

Otakumaiden: does it involve Shuichi-kun and…cuddle time?

Kya began to describe the nightmare that she just had in great detail.

Otakumaiden: ….whoa…

Rastagurl: do you think it's that monster from your aeromancy?

Clouddancer: well so far the rose part came true, Minamino is so nice to me and he's sweet like a rose but other images are still there

Rastagurl: careful Kya, roses haves thorns too ya know

Cloudancer: I understand….

Otakumaiden: So when are you going to go a date with Shuichi?

Clouddancer: o.o What? No. As I said he's just friend. Though I do have to go by his house today.

Otaumaiden: For a date?

Clouddancer: noooo, for a study session, we have a language test tomorrow and well, you know how my mom is…

Otakumaiden: oh yeah..

Rastagurl: yep

Clouddancer: so with that in mind she's letting me go to study with Shu.. I mean Minamino.

Rastagurl: so where will you be studying? At the library or something?

Clouddancer: most likely in his room

Rastagurl: …..

Otakumaiden: ….~giggity~

Clouddancer: No giggity of any kind dammit!

Otakumaiden: lol

Rastagurl: okay we believe you girl good luck on your test kya and try not to let your mind wander

Otakumaiden: Wear something nice for him ^_~

Clouddancer: whatever :-P lol see you later girls

Rastagurl: take care of yourself girl

Otakumaiden: ja-ne chicka ^_^

~Clouddancer has signed off~

Kya shut down her computer grabbing her black leather book bag, along with her cellphone and sunglasses then headed downstairs.

Mindy was already in the kitchen fixing breakfast for Aaron who was sitting at the table.

"Good morning mom, morning Aaron. Hey where's dad?" Kya asked as she sat down next to Aaron.

"Good morning Kya dear. Your father wanted to work some extra hours so he's working today. He left a few moments ago. Here's your breakfast, after all, good nutrition is the key to good grades. Am I right?" Mindy said with a smile.

Kya nodded towards her mother then tilted her head as she looked at her younger brother. "Aaron, why do you have your glasses on?"

Aaron looked towards his sister with his light brown eyes full of annoyance.

"I misplaced one of my contacts so now I'm stuck wearing my old glasses for now." Aaron replied while adjusting his glasses with his middle and index finger. Aaron gripped his scalp in frustration, his fingers running over his short black hair. "I must be sure to find it by Monday. I don't want to go to school like this."

"Why not? I think it looks nice. You look so…smart! Maybe if you look the part it will help you pass courses easier." Kya said with a giggle as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Very funny sis." Aaron mumbled while eating his food.

"So Kya," Mindy began. "You'll be studying all day over Shuichi's house?"

"Yes mom." Kya replied while drinking her orange juice.

"Oh that's good, because you know what I would do I f I caught you on a date with a man I barely know right?"

Kya stopped herself from preforming a spit take on her mother's new furniture. "Mother don't worry it's not a date, it's just a study session."

"That's my girl! Go for your education! And what about you Aaron? Surely you have some projects to work on as well. Or is my dear little Kya the only one this family can depend on for a brighter future?" Mindy said with a smirk.

Aaron looked up to his mother. "I will be studying with Nick for our exam tomorrow in biology. I would go and bring him down here but he's currently indulging in his bath time."

"Heh, he won't leave that tub until he's a human prune." Kya stood up from the table. "Well mom I'm off. I'll be back later this evening kay?" Kya put on her white tennis shoes at the door. She suddenly felt her back become warm. As she reached to touch her shoulder blades the sensation soon faded.

"Be safe Kya dear!" Her mother shouted from the kitchen as she began washing dishes. "Yes mom!" Kya shouted as she shut the door behind her making sure it was locked and she had her key.

"Well mom I'll head upstairs to fetch Nick for breakfast."

"Don't bother Aaron. You know how your brother is about his bath time. I'll just put his breakfast in the fridge. But you can go and check on him for me while I clean up."

"Yes mother." Aaron walked upstairs into his room then opened the door to his bathroom to see a tub full of water and bubbles but no sign of Nick.

"Nick? Where did you go?" Aaron said while walking into the bathroom.

The bubbles from the tub began to rise and formed the shape of a human boy. As the boy stood up in the tub he waved his arms and yelled in a muffled voice. "I am bubble man! Bacteria beware! For wherever there is filth, dirt or even mustard stains I will be there! For I am….BUBBLE MAN! " Nick yelled as he fell back into the tub with a loud splash. Aaron jumped back in time to avoid the onslaught of bubbles and warm water.

"Nick please be careful, I just ironed the clothes I'm wearing."

Nick sat up in the tub looking at his older brother tilting his head. Aaron looked back at him his eye twitching.

Nick's corn rolled braids were soaked with bubbles. He forgot to wear his shower cap again. But that wasn't the main thing to truly confuse and annoy Aaron.

"Nick, why are you wearing a snorkel and goggles in the bathtub and not your shower cap?" Aaron asked.

"Because bubble man must venture down into the land of the under water power rangers to get his secret powers. In order to do that he needs a snorkel. Also, I'm not wearing my shower cap because I'm not taking a shower. I'm taking a bath." Nick said with the snorkel still in his mouth while holding up his red power ranger and captain harlock action figures.

Aaron groaned. "You know I'll be the one that will have to re braid your hair again right?"

Nick took the snorkel out of his mouth. "Figure 8 design porfavor."

Aaron rolled his eyes. " Whatever…"

Nick smiled. "Gracias Senorita!"

"I am not a Senorita!" Aaron shouted.

Nick put his snorkel back into his mouth. "Down telescope!"

"It's periscope Nick. And…you're not even listening to me are you?" Aaron sighed as he saw his younger brother splashing in the tub once more.

Aaron walked to the bathroom mirror watching nick though its reflection. "If you take away the height and our different hairstyles we could almost be twins. Yet we are as different as night and day. How is it that someone like you, that should really be taking the 7th grade courses, ended up taking the same courses as me a 9th grader?"

Nick rose from the tub pushing bubbles out of his snorkel tube. "Cuz I are smart!" Nick yelled as he submerged himself into the mountain of bubbles.

"Right, sure you are…." Aaron said while rolling his eyes. Suddenly a thought came to his mind as he quickly turned around to the bathtub. " Wait a minute we don't own any snorkels. Where the hell did you get that snorkel in the first place!"

Nick sat back up in the tub taking off the snorkel and grinned. "From the swim team!"

"You stole that from the swim team!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Noooo, I just barrowed without asking."

"That's the same thing!" Aaron yelled while placing his hand over his face. "How in the world are you going to sneak that back in without the school knowing?"

"No worries bro I got a plan." Nick said while digging into the tub and pulling out a laminated piece of paper. "See? I even had time to color it….with Crayola markers!"

Aaron stared at the piece of laminated paper. In front of him was an intricate plan that would only be seen in an action movie. The school was drawn to scale. The time was written down in military format. Nick even had the full names of all the swim team members and wrote down the times when they entered and exited the locker room. He then stared at his younger, crazier brother. _~Surely we can't be from the same gene pool.~ _ He thought. "All this for a snorkel?"

"Ha! You should see the one I did for when we take our rivals school mascot."

"I rather not. Just hurry up and get out of the tub so we can start studying for our exam Nick." Aaron said while slowly walking back into their bedroom.

Nick turned towards Aaron. "I'm done already!"

Aaron turned around. "What?"

"Done!" Nick said.

"How!" Aaron asked.

"By reading!" Nick replied.

"When!" Aaron asked.

"Yesterday!" Nick answered.

"Why didn't you-…" Aaron began.

"Cuz you were sleep!" Nick finished.

"You could of woke me u-.." Aaron started.

"But you're so cute when you sleep." Nick grinned.

Aaron eyes twitched as he groaned. "Why can't Kya deal with things like this? I wish, I wish I was her right now.."

"Why so you can go a date with Shuichi? Is there something you're not telling me bro? Because, if there is you can tell me. I can keep a secret."

Aaron's body tensed up as he clenched his fists. He quickly calmed down regaining is composure. "No. I said that because she has a reliable study partner."

"I doubt they'll even study anyways. Isn't that right ?" Nick said squeezing the rubber duck that was also in the tub with him.

Aaron's head slightly tilted. _~How much stuff does he take with him into the tub anyway?~ _He shook his head. "How can you say that? Kya is a responsible girl."

"And Shuichi has a penis. What could possibly go wrong?" Nick said while not looking at him.

Aaron was shocked by Nick's remark. "You don't think he'll try anything do you? Even so, Kya knows how to fend most guys off."

"Sis knows how to kick guys butt. But what about pretty guys?" Nick asked turning back towards Aaron.

"I'm not following Nick." Shrugged Aaron.

Nick stared blankly at Aaron. "I don't trust him so imma spy on them."

"I see no need for that. Kya already told us about him. He's even been by the house a couple of times and spoke with us. Kya's already been over to his house as well and met his family. From what I can tell he appears to be the type of guy I can trust with sis." Aaron said while leaning against the bathroom entrance.

"Well, I don't like him. He's too perfect. He must be hiding something!" Nick exclaimed slamming his fist into the water.

"Now I really don't follow Nick. How can he be too perfect?"

Nick pulled the drain plug and hopped out of the tub. His light brown skin looked as though he was 70 years old. "Excuse me Sunny….Do you have a drying cloth for me I seemed to have lost mine." Nick said while limping around imitating an old man.

Aaron rolled his eyes tossing a drying towel towards him. Once Nick dried off and dressed himself, he walked over to his dresser draw pulling out another piece of paper with a picture of Shuichi on it.

"Shuichi Minamino, age 16, height 5'11, red hair green eyes. He's a straight A student, soft spoken and looks quite feminine. This is fine. But something bugs me."

"And what's that?" Aaron asked lying down on his bed.

"A guy like this must be popular with the females at the school, yet he's single. Now he takes an interest in sis? No sir I don't like it."

"You're over reacting, and being over protective of sis as usual. Do what you want. I'm going to study so I don't have to hear it from mom." Aaron said while rolling over in bed opening up a textbook.

"Fine be like that then. If I find anything about Minamino that's bad I'll be gloating for the rest of the month! I'm off!" Nick grabbed his book bag, a pair of binoculars and his sunglasses making his way to the door.

"You know mom is not going to let you walk out of the house. I told her that we were studying today." Nick said turning the page in his textbook.

Nick stopped dead in his tracks looking around their room and saw the window. "Where there's a window there's a way!"

"Were on the second floor you dolt." Aaron said while not taking his eyes off the book.

Nick opened the window seeing ivy growing on the side of the house. "Where there are plants there's a way!"

"Have at it dare devil. If you get caught it will be your own fault." Aaron said waving his hand dismissingly.

Nick carefully made is way down using the plants. The ivy wrapped around the window to the master bedroom and then down to the floor. Nick did his best to climb as quickly and quietly as he could upon hearing his mother in her bedroom cleaning up. He whispered to himself as he made his way to the ground.

"_Spider boy, spider boy_

_Screw spiderman im the real McCoy._

_Can he sneak, out of the house?_

_Yes he can, like a mouse,_

_Because, he is the spider boy."_

Nick landed on solid ground without a scratch or alerting Mindy of his great escape. "Success, now to find sis.."

Nick ran down the street hoping to catch up with his older sister. After running two blocks he found Kya running in the opposite direction. Nick quickly hid himself as Kya ran right by him. As she passed by 5 boys quickly followed after her yelling a slew of insults and threats. "That doesn't sound too good." Nick ran after the boys keeping his distance.

"Why me! Why me! Why me?" Kya yelled as she ran down the street quickly turning a corner. She turned back seeing the boys were hot on her trail. "Gah! Leave me alone already you cowardly bastards!" Kya yelled in their language. Ahead of her was a freeway bridge stretching over the river. Kya had a look of determination in her eyes. _~If I can just make it across this bridge I'll be closer to Shuichi's house. Come on Kya almost there.~_

Kya yelped at she felt herself being grabbed from behind by one of the boys. Together they tumbled down the grassy hill and came to a stop at the bank of the river. "Alright you got me now get the hell off of me!" Kya yelled in their language head butting him. The boy remained unfazed as he looked down at Kya and smirked. "Oooow…dumb boys really do have hard heads." Kya groaned as she rubbed her head.

"Now you're going to pay for what you did to our little sisters."

"What I did to them was valid for what they were trying to do to me!"

"Shut it bitch!"

Kya felt a hand slap her hard across the face.

"You foreign girls don't seem to know your place. Allow us to give a real Japanese greeting."

"Douchebags…" Kya looked around to see she was surrounded by the four other boys from before.

Nick, who was watching this from a distance, began to panic. "Oh man…gotta get help. What's the Japanese number for 911! Crap I can't talk to them anyway..but I gotta find help!" Nick took off running looking around frantically. _~Even if I find someone how will I talk to them..What was that word for help..tsu…taki…~_ While being lost in thought Nick ran into another man that had light brown, almost orange hair and brown eyes. Nick looked at the almost 6ft tall man. _~what a weird hairstyle but maybe he can help~ _He quickly grabbed the man's arm pulling him. "Ta…taka… tasuke te!" Nick shouted the word over and over pulling him until the man understood and followed him to where Kya was.

The group of boys had Kya standing up but her arms were restrained by two of the boys. Kya struggled violently but a quick punch to her stomach made her stop. "Learn your place foreigner!"

Kya bowed her head murmuring.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Kya looked the boy straight in the eye. "I learn my place…as soon as I place my foot up your ass you cowardly bastard!"

The boy slapped Kya once again.

"Hey! Hands off the girl!" a voice shouted from the distance.

Kya and the boys looked to see the man that Nick asked for help.

"You know I can't stand it when man tries to pick on someone weaker than them. But this time I'll make an exception!"

Kya's eyes widen in shock as she saw this mysterious man come to her rescue. He easily punched one of the boys so hard he went flying into the water. "Wow.." Kya said.

"Wow…"Nick said though is binoculars. "He's good."

The two boys that were restraining Kya let go to assist their friend. Kya only smirked. "You shouldn't have let me go! Yaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kya charged at her two aggressors jumping into the air and dropped kicked one of them while punching the other upon landing. Kya ran and stood by her savior's side. "You can run along now miss. I can take care of these guys."

Kya looked back to him. "I'm sure you could, but I'm not leaving until guys like them know their place. I can fight too."

"I don't want you getting hurt anymore miss. Leave this to me."

"Like I said mister I can't. I doubt these guys will leave me alone until they know I can put the hurt on them in a fair fight."

By now the five boys regrouped and surround the man and Kya.

"Let's go!"

"Get ready girl!"

All five boys closed in on them, 2 targeted the man while 3 went for Kya. Kya's eyes narrowed as the first boy tried to punch her. She deflected the first boy's punch and turned to kick the second boy in the chest. The first boy reached to grab Kya's left wrist but she quickly turned around and hit him with a right hook across his jaw. Her high kick targeted the third boy in the face but he blocked it. Kya quickly countered with a roundhouse kick upside his head knocking him down. The third boy jumped back up only to be kicked back down to the ground by Kya stunning him. "I'll show you not to mess with me!" Kya yelled while going back into her fighting stance.

The two remaining boys charged at Kya once more. The second boy performed a low kick; Kya blocked it pushing his leg back down. He then swung at Kya who quickly ducked and weaved behind him, grabbing his arm pulling it back and forced him down to the ground hard.

Kya did a roundhouse kick towards the first boy who dodged the blow by ducking. The third boy was back up trying to kick Kya as she tried to regain her balance. Kya quickly blocked the third boy's kick spinning around kicking the first boy straight in the chest causing him to fall back. Kya spun back around glaring at the third boy as she did a straight up high kick to his chin causing the boy to fly backwards into the river. She turned back around smirking at the one remaining boy.

The first and remaining boy ran to Kya trying to kick her in the stomach. She deflected his kick and countered with a punch to his stomach. "That was for earlier!" The boy's hand flew up into the air as Kya grabbed it and flipped him over on his back. As he hit the ground Kya ran to his side. "And this is for pissing me off!" Kya yelled as she ground pounded his stomach knocking the wind out of him.

Kya rose to her feet slowly as a familiar sinful smile came to her lips. She looked over to the man that assisted her only to see him spinning the last boy around and tossed him into the river. She looked down at the first boy that was still gasping for air. "Now you know your place..send that message to your sisters won't you?" She then walked over to the man smiling as she dusted herself off.

"Thank you for helping me out. I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it. Kazuma Kuwabara will always be around to help the ladies." Kuwabara said while he placed his hand on his chest in a prideful manner.

"Well, Kuwabara, I am Kya Shou. It's nice to meet you." Kya said while holding out her hand. Kuwabara took her hand shaking it and smiled a goofy grin. Kya smiled back looking at his hair. _~How does he get his hair to do that?~_

"So, what happened between you and those punks?" Kuwabara asked.

Kya stood there explaining all that happened between her and the Minamino fan club.

"So basically since they couldn't stop me from hanging out with him, they got their big brothers to try and get me instead. But it doesn't matter now. I bet they will never mess with me again."

"Yeah, you're a pretty good fighter for a girl." Kuwabara said while rubbing his nose. "Of course I could have taken them all down with one arm tied behind my back! But I didn't want to hurt their pride too much."

"Kuwabara, three of those guys just got the snot beat out of them by me. Their pride is pretty much shot." Kya said crossing her arms.

"I guess your right huh?" Kuwabara said chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. "So where were you heading?"

"Well I'm on my why to Minamino's house till I got side tracked by those bozos." Kya looked at the river watching the boys as they swam to the other side making their escape.

"Those punks could come back with their friends. Let me walk you to your boyfirends' house."

"He's not my boyfriend he's just a friend."

"So what? If that guy invited you over to his house he should have picked you up or something. Then none of this would have happened. Making a girl walk the streets alone... the nerve."

Kya smiled. "Alright you can follow me but I'm warning ya not to try anything. I'm a tough cookie."

"You have my word as a man." Kuwabara said while placing his fist to his chest looking proud.

She chuckled pointing across the river. "His place is just across this bridge."

Kya, now accompanied by Kuwabara, made their way across the bridge and down the street with no problems. Nick stayed back, watching in the distance. "Great, I grab a random person and now she's hanging out with him…no sir I don't like it! At least he saved sis though.." Nick continued to follow his elder sister staying close enough to eavesdrop on Kuwabara's and Kya's conversation.

"Those were some pretty sweet moves you pulled off back there! I almost thought you didn't need my help."

"Oh but I did. I can't thank you enough for that. I mean I can fight in one on one or two on one no problem. Three on one is my limit though so I try to quickly knock one out so I can just deal with two. But five guys? I may be tough but I know when to make a tactical retreat."

"How long have you been here? You speak Japanese well."

" I've been in Japan about a week now. I'm still learning to write Japanese though. Shui…I mean Minamino taught me how to speak the language. We're studying today for the exam tomorrow."

"Oh, what school are you from?"

"Meioh High School."

"Hey I know someone who goes there!"

"Really? Who?"

"Kurama goes there, he's a good friend of mine."

"Hm, I haven't run into anyone named Kurama there yet. What's he like?"

"Well, he's really smart, and looks pretty for a guy. But don't let his looks fool you he's really tough. I heard he's pretty popular over there. I'm surprised you didn't see him yet."

Kazuma's eyes widen looking towards Kya's back. Kya looked towards Kurabara. "Something wrong Kurabawra? You look like you just saw a ghost or something.

Kuwabara quickly looked the other way. "Naw it's nothing."

Kya and Kuwabara soon arrived at the Minamino residence ringing the doorbell. Shuichi opened the door smiling. His smile soon faded upon seeing Kuwabara and how roughed up Kya looked. "Miss Kya what on earth happened to you?"

"Well Minamino you see…"

"It's all good Kurama! Some goons were after her but I took care of them!"

"Kurama?"

Shuichi laughed. "It's a nickname that my friends have for me, think nothing of it Miss Kya."

"Oh, how funny we were just talking about you Minamino. Kurabarwa here said he wanted to give you a piece of his mind when he saved me from those jerks. Isn't that right Kura…huh?"

As Kya turned around she saw Kurabara ten feet behind her. "Well it looks like everything is okay here so I'll be going..later!" Before Kya could respond Kazuma ran off down the street.

"What a strange friend you have Minamino. He's funny, but very nice."

"Indeed he is, though I wish he wouldn't say my nickname like that in public." Shuichi said looking down and away from Kya's eyes.

Kya shrugged. "Aww, it's not that bad of a nickname. I mean most nicknames are silly but yours actually sounds really cool."

"Please, I rather you forgot all about that name." He said looking back into her eyes.

Kya sighed. "Alright, consider it forgotten."

"Thank you Miss Kya, Please come in." Shuichi said opening the door for her.

"Thank you for what? I don't know what you're talking about." Kya said while walking into the house.

Shuichi only smiled closing the door behind him.

"My stepbrother and stepfather are out at the moment."

"Oh that's too bad. I was hoping that I could speak with Mr. Hatanaka and little Shuichi again."

"Mother is here though."

Kya slid her feet into the guest slippers walking into the living room. "Good morning Mrs. Hatanaka."

Shiori Hatanaka slowly turned around her bright brown eyes were full of joy and her smile was full of warmth. Her long midnight blue hair was in a simple pony tail. "Good morning Kya how are you doing to..my goodness what happened to your pretty outfit dear?"

Kya chuckled nervously. "I fell down a hill on my way over here. It was a nasty fall."

"You have grass stains on your jacket here let me take that for you and wash it."

"Oh it's alright Mrs. Hatanaka I can…"

"I insist. I was about to do the laundry anyways if that stain sets in it will ruin your jacket." Shiori said reaching for Kya's jacket.

Kya let Shiori take the jacket off of her. _`~Now I know where Shuichi gets his gentleness from…and his assertive side as well.~_

"We will be up in my room studying mother."

"Okay Shuichi. I'll be up there with some refreshments for you two shortly."

"Please don't trouble yourself mother."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. Now you two go and study hard."

"Thank you Mrs. Hatanaka." Kya said smiling.

Kya walked upstairs followed by Shuichi up to his room.

Shuichi's room was spacious and tidy. The walls were a shade of deep red. The door, door frame and window frame was pure white. The ceiling was marble white while the carpet was a light grey. The furniture was made from a dark color of rose wood.

Shuichi walked over to his bookshelf. "I see that you're more comfortable in speaking Japanese."

"Yeah, thanks to you. Minamino. I'm sure we'll do well tomorrow."

"The exam focuses more on written than spoken word Miss Kya."

"Oh, I see, you have a point there.."

Shuichi pulled up a second chair to his desk beside him. Kya sat down taking out her notebook. "I'm all set teacher." She said with a smile.

Four hours had passed since they began studying. Mrs. Hatanaka came in a couple hours before to give the two of them some refreshments and also returned Kya's jacket back to her good as new. Kya's mind began to wonder to the dream she had last night replaying it in her mind repeatedly.

"Miss Kya, are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"You're writing the same word over and over on your paper."

"I am? Oops….I'm sorry Minamino, my mind was elsewhere."

"Well we have been studying for quite some time. What do you say we take a break?"

"Sounds good to me? How long should we take a break for?"

"How about the rest of the day?"

"I don't follow…."

"I promised that I would show you around Japan did I not?"

Kya eyes widen. _~ it can't be….~ _"Well that's true you did say that, but what about our written exam?"

"If you like we can study Kanji while I show you around the city."

_~ I can't tell if he's trying to teach me or…no it can't be~ _"Well a change of pace would be good. Ok, so where will we go first on my first tour of Japan?"

"The movie theater." Shuichi said with a smile.

_~oh dear sweet God….this can't be a date…. It can't! Calm down Kya, just calm down in order for it to be a date we would both have to like each other in that way…it's too soon. The guy is really cool, and let's face it good looking too but I don't much about him yet. So….it's just a get together a tour like he said… yeah…phew~_

Kya smiled. " I didn't bring my wallet with me so I'll run back home and get it."

"Please consider it my treat."

_~HE'S GOING TO TREAT ME! GAH I'm in trouble…no.. no calm down he's just being a gentlemen..just chill~_

"Thank you Minamino, I owe ya one."

"Think nothing of it Miss Kya."

Meanwhile outside of the Minamino/Hatanaka residence, Nick hung upside down in a tree by his legs looking through his binoculars. "This stakeout's pretty boring and I'm going stir-crazy here.." Nick sighed. "Maybe Aaron was right…maybe Minamino is on the up and up. Aaron was right? Ugh...I hate the taste of humble pie. But it looks like I was wrong. It looks like Minamino is an honest trustworthy….."

Just then Shuichi and Kya walked out of the house. "Miss Kya, what movie would you like to see?"

"Hm, I'm in the mood for action or comedy."

"An action-comedy film it is then."

"You're too kind Minamino."

Nick swung himself up into the tree as the two of them passed by. Once they were out of earshot Nick dropped from the tree gripping his binoculars tightly. "Lying son of a poop fairy!" Nick ran after them smiling saying in an almost teasing fashion. "_Im gonna gloat to Aaron! Im gonna gloat to Aaron! I was right! He was wrong! Nananananana!"_

Nick followed the devious Shuichi and her sister as they walked to the movie theatre. Kya picked out the film and Shuichi paid for it while complementing Kya for reading the movie titles. As soon as they went inside Nick ran up to the counter. "One ticket to the movie they just went into."

The ticket cashier just stared at him. "No no speak English."

Nick stared blankly at the ticket cashier "…crap…." He gave him all the yen in his pocket.

"You-o give me-o movie ticket-o!"

"Nani?"

"Just take my money already!" Nick pointed at a random movie title. With much bewilderment from the movie Nick picked, the ticket cashier gave him a ticket. Nick grabbed it and ran inside just in time to see Shuichi holding the door for Kya as she walked into the movie room. Shuichi held the popcorn and drinks and followed after her smiling. "I got you now Mr. Casanova!" He ran towards their movie room only to be stopped by the usher. Nick flashed his ticket and walked by him. The usher grabbed his wrist and led him away from the movie room he was trying to enter. "No I want to go this way!" The usher replied back but nick couldn't understand.

Once inside the movie he actually picked he peeked outside of the room looking down the hall. Movie ushers were outside of each room and they were checking tickets of every person that walked into the room. "Great..so much for theater hopping.." Nick sighed and took his seat. "Might as well enjoy what I picked." Nick looked around noticing the room was full of little kids and families. He sudden felt sick to his stomach as the lights dimmed. Nick eyes widened in shock and horror upon seeing the title accompanied by cheesy kiddy music and the face of a white cat with a red bow on one of her ears. "I recognize that cat…hello kitty? There's a movie about this? No…nooo!" The children cheered with glee and sung along to the kitty while Nick screamed in horror. "Noooooooo!"

Two hours later Nick stumbled out of the movie room looking pale and nauseous among the crowd of happy children. "So…much…cuteness…feel…diabetic…manhood…is fading…testosterone level…dropping…rapidly…" He perked up when he heard Kya's laughter.

"That part was so awesome! He literally ran up the mountain wall like he was flying!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Miss Kya. The special effects in the film were superb."

"No kidding! I can't wait to buy that when it comes out. I'll have to show my brothers, they will love it!"

"Oh Nicolas and Aaron? Yes, maybe we should bring them along next time."

Kya smiled. "And little Shuichi too?"

Shuichi nodded. "Of course."

"Of course." Nick mocked. "It's his entire fault I saw that stupid movie anyway. Who does he think he is saying my full name like that?" Nick followed them out of the theater passing by a Hello Kitty cardboard poster. He glared at the cat with such intensity he could have burned a hole into it. "Damn you kitty…damn you and all that you stand for. I'll need to watch something with guns and explosions to wash away the sin that is you!" Nick ran off, making sure he didn't lose Kya again.

"Where to next Minamino?"

"Well it's early in the evening so how about the arcade?"

Kya's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really!"

Shuichi nodded. "However we will only go into the ones that you can read."

Kya frowned. "There always has to be a catch."

Shuichi laughed and continued walking.

Nick peeked out from behind a telephone pole. "Oh he's good…Kya's a sucker for arcades. But I see right through his tricks." Nick suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to turn around quickly. "Do you mind! I'm trying to stalk my sister without getting caught!"

"What else is new Nick?" Aaron said folding his arms across his chest.

"Aaron! What are you doing here?"

"I finished studying so I decided to take a break. And I take it that you're still following Kya around?"

Nick stood up. "Heck ya I am and look I was right! Minamino's taking her out on a date!"

Aaron looked up ahead. "They are walking side by side and Minamino's pointing at each sign while Kya's studies it. I wouldn't call that a date, it looks more like a tactic for sis to learn while having fun."

Nick looked up to his elder brother dumbfounded. "That…makes sense.."

Aaron walked away. "It's a shame I didn't make a bet or else you would owe me a lot of yen right about now."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm heading to the burger stand to grab a bite to eat. Have fun on your _mission. _"

"I will! And the jokes on you anyway! I spent all my yen to see a hello kitty movie!"

Aaron stopped and turned around. "And you're proud of that?"

"No…in fact I'm going to need to watch all the Die Hard movies when I get home."

Aaron chuckled and walked away waving. "See you later…Nicky…"

"Don't call me Nicky!"

Aaron was already out of sight by the time Nick could respond. He looked down the street noticing that Kya and Shuichi stood in front of 6 story tall building. Nick quickly made his way closer to them to hear their conversation.

"No way…this building is full of _nothing _but video games?" Kya said staring at the building in awe.

"That's right; each floor is divided into game type."

Shuichi looked towards Kya whose eyes almost seemed to sparkle with excitement. She grabbed his arm quickly leading him inside. "Just, lead me to the music games and all will be right with the world!"

"Miss Kya slow down, we have plenty of time." He said laughing.

"We have plenty of time nyeh nyeh nyeh." Nick mocked as he made his way into the arcade building mumbling.

Shuichi led Kya to the 4th floor which contained all the music games. Kya looked around in each direction. "Para Para Paradise! Samba de Amigo! Drumania! DJ Hero! Guitar Hero! And Dance Dance Revoultion!" Kya turned around hugging Shuichi as tightly as she could. "Thank you for bringing me here! You're the best!"

"I remember you saying that you liked dancing and video games, so I thought this would be a great place to relax."

She let go of Shuichi. "It's perfect, thank you so much."

"Feel free to play any game you want."

Kya shook her head. "I'm not playing unless you join in too."

Shuichi just blinked in surprised. "Well alright I'll play as well."

"Alright let's play!"

Nick blended into the crowd as he watched Kya play all of her favorite rhythm games from home. Even though she was playing the arcade version and all the words and instructions were in Japanese, Kya felt right at home, she was in her element. She even began showing off on each of the games. Twirling the drumsticks on drumanaia, spinning around on Para Para Paradise, and dancing to one of the songs on Dance Dance Revolution without even looking at the screen. "Humph…what a showoff.." Huffed Nick as he leaned against the wall. His eyes widened as Kya began to draw a crowd around her and Shuichi as they played on the DDR Machine.

"It seems we have an audience Miss Kya."

"Good, it feels good to know that all eyes are on me. It's when I shine my best!" Kya said laughing.

Shuichi's eyes widened looking at Kya's back he quickly looked back to the screen focusing on his moves.

Kya's feet followed the beat of the song perfectly as the machine announced her moves.

100 Combo!

200 Combo!

300 Combo!

Among her combos was perfect steps with a few marvelous steps. Shuichi, while keeping up with the song lost his combo numerous times due to his distraction with Kya's back. The song finished and Kya did a finishing pose as the crowd applauded. Kya smiled and bowed blushing slightly from all the praise and attention. "We should get going Miss Kya, or it will be you with a fan club next." Shuichi said as he gently grabbed her hand. Kya laughed letting herself be dragged away by Shuichi out of the arcade.

"Why did Minamino stare at Kya's back the whole time? Kuwabara did that too. What is this Japan obsession with backs day? Cause I didn't get the memo!" Nick walked quickly through the crowd not caring if people were staring at him for speaking to himself out loud. "I bet they can't understand what I say anyway. So if that's the case…I can talk about them for once! Boy those Japanese boys are perverts! Vending machines with used panties in them! Seriously those guys need help!" Nick continued ranting aloud until he was outside of the arcade. Once outside he bumped in to three Japanese men looking rather angry.

"So were a bunch of dirty perverts are we?" One man said in perfect English.

"Oh…um you see what had happened was…OMG are those blue and white striped panties on the floor over there!"

All three men turned around as Nick made a swift retreat. "Zoidberg away! Woo woo woo woo woo!" Nick ran behind the building of the arcade and waited until he thought the coast was clear. "Never doing that again…" He said to himself.

As Nick arrived back onto the main street he spotted Kya and Shuichi crossing the street a block away over to a park. "That Casanova is at it again. No romantic date for him!" Nick shouted as he ran off after them.

Once inside Kya looked around. "Wow this park is huge. It's nothing like the one I used to hang out in. It's so…beautiful."

Kya and Shuichi walked along a cement path lined with trees on either side. Their path was lined with red, orange, yellow and brown leaves that crunched softly beneath their feet.

"I'm glad you like it Miss Kya. So do you feel relaxed now?"

"Yeah I do. But, why go through all this just to relax me?"

"To do well on an exam you need a good breakfast, plenty of rest, and calm nerves. I believe you will do well on your first exam here but as we were studying your mind seemed worried about something. I assumed it was about your first exam so I thought a break was in order."

Kya smiled. "Thank you Minamino for everything. I had so much fun today."

"There is still much to see in Japan but I believe I can show you once we get a break from school. Come this way Miss Kya there is a lake over here."

Kya ran to follow Shuichi but stopped dead in her tracks gasping in shock. "You!"

Nick peeked from behind one of the trees. "Oh no, not them again…"

"Hello again little foreigner girl. How are you this lovely evening?" said the first boy.

"I was doing great until you made me look at your ugly mug again! Do I need to knock some more sense into you!"

Shuichi stood in between Kya and the leader of the Minamino fan club brothers. "These were the men that assaulted you earlier Miss Kya?"

"Yeah they are, acting on their sisters' behalf by trying to beat me up. I took'em out before and I'll be glad to do it again." Kya said walking towards them.

Shuichi held his arm out in front of Kya. "No Miss Kya, I will deal with them."

"Minamino…."

Shuichi glared at the boys. "We are all from the same school are we not?"

"Yeah and your point is?" said the second boy.

"Wait? They are from our school!" Kya exclaimed.

Shuichi nodded looking at all five boys. "The first one is Osamu, the second is Ryo, the third is Satoshi, the fourth one is Mitsuru and the fifth one is Takumi. They are third year students at our school. All five of them do not normally act in such a violent manner."

"Well this time they made an exception. If Kuwabara wasn't there to help me out… I don't wanna even think what could have happened to me."

Shuichi glared at the five boys. "I will say this once. Do not harm Miss Kya in any manner from this day forward."

Kya looked at Shuichi shocked. His words were gentle but his tone was fierce.

"Yeah yeah." Osamu said shrugging his shoulders. "We'll leave the little girly alone. She's not worth our time anymore anyway."

Kya glared at Osamu. "That's only because I kicked your lousy face in!"

"Miss Kya, please let me handle this." Shuichi said while looking at all five boys.

Kya said nothing looking at Shuichi. His smile was gone and his eyes had lost their warmth. He had a whole new aura around him that made it seem whatever threats he said, he meant it.

"We just want to talk with you little Shuichi. Just a nice man to man chat, I'm sure you will find it interesting." Takumi said while placing a hand on Shuichi's shoulder.

"Do not touch me." Shuichi glared. Takumi quickly took his hand away.

"Geez, no need to be so feisty." Takumi said as he turned walking off.

"Just come with us little Shuichi. We will live your little foreign girly friend alone…for now." Osamu said as he turned away walking deeper into the park. The other boys followed after Osamu. Shuichi started to follow after them as Kya grabbed his arm.

"Min-Minamino…"

"Miss Kya do not worry, I will teach these men a lesson though it may take a while. I'm sorry to ask you this but, will you be alright to walk home by yourself? It is getting late and I want you to have plenty of rest for tomorrow."

"Um..yes I can but, what about you?"

"I will be fine I promise. Please do not worry." Shuichi looked at her smiling warmly causing Kya to let go of his arm. "Thank you for understanding Miss Kya. Please be careful on your way home."

Kya nodded waving goodbye as she watched Shuichi walk away with the five senior boys. _~Those lousy jerks! They ruined my good mood, and my good time with Shuichi! I should have broken some of their bones!~ _Kya made her way out of the park followed by a happy younger brother.

"Those jerks took Shuichi away from sis…I like those guys now. Mission accomplished. Now sis can head home and be away from Casanova boy."

Kya slowly walked down the street looking up at the sky. _~Why do I feel like I've been ditched? Man, I hope Shuichi is kicking all their asses.~_ Kya looked up to the evening sky. "Will Shuichi Minamino be okay?" Three clouds formed an unidentifiable creature a rose and a sword. Kya stopped in her tracks. _~Rose, sword and a creature. The rose is Shuichi the sword means a fight and…no..NO!~ _ "Shuichi!" Kya shouted as she turned around and ran towards the park as fast as she could.

_~I know he said to let him handle it but if that monster is there…I won't be able to forgive myself if something happens to Minamino! I have to hurry!~_

Nick saw his sister running back to the park at full speed. "Why did she have to go back in there for!" Nick groaned as he ran after Kya.

Moments later she heard voices of the five boys and Shuichi. Knowing that he would not be happy for coming back, Kya hid herself behind the bushes. Nick climbed up into one the trees watching the whole scenario with his binoculars.

"Alright where is your master?" Shuichi asked.

_~Master?~ _

A 6ft tall man wearing a red sleeveless shirt and black jeans stepped forward as all five boys kneeled down before him.

"Welcome Kurama, I am honored that you replied to my _special_ invitation."

_~Is Kurama an alias of his or something?~_

"You did not give me much of choice and I do not wish to involve Miss Kya in this matter."

"Oh that's too bad I would have had so much fun with her." The man said licking his lips.

Kya silently shuddered.

"So what is the meaning of you controlling these humans? The demon tournament winner ruled that there will be no more mischief in human world."

_~Demon tournament! Human world!~_

"That is true but this is the last year of that stupid rule. Now I can start counting the months to the next tournament on my hands now. So I thought why don't I have a little fun?"

The man took out a black and white glowing sphere holding it up into the air. As it glowed brighter the five boys stood up at attention lining up beside their master.

"I doubt there is any need to hide your true form any longer." Shuichi said calmly.

_~What? That's not the real him?~_

"Your right, I don't need this disguise anymore, the smell of human flesh disgusts me!"

The man leaned over stretching out his skin until it ripped off of his true form like paper machete. Kya's and Nick's eyes widen in shock at what they saw. The 6ft man was really 8ft tall and not a man at all but a monster. His body was extremely muscular and his skin was purple. Three sets of horns were on each side of his head and his claws looked about nine inches long and razor sharp.

Kya pinched her arm feeling pain. _~Well, it's not a dream…but…oh how I wish it was right about now!~_ She looked over to Shuichi, seeing him stand there nonchalantly.

"Who are you and how did you get your hands onto the orb of Baaz?" Shuichi asked.

"I am Hajime, a soul stealing demon. And this is not the orb of Baaz Kurama. This is a different artifact entirely, the orb of Pili."

"Orb of Pili?"

"The orb of Baaz was nothing but an ez-bake oven for souls, and that's fine for a soul eating demon on the go. But I like to play with my food a little before devouring them." Hajime held up the orb causing it to glow. All five boys went into various martial arts poses around him each of them had a thousand yard stare.

Shuichi stayed silent.

"Manipulation of the body weak; manipulation of the mind is more powerful. But what if there was a way to manipulate the soul?" Hajime said with a smirk.

Shuichi's eyes narrowed but he remained silent.

"If one controls man's body the man is still conscious and can fight back. If one controls man's mind the subconscious or the soul could try and fight back. However if one controls the soul then there is no resistance."

"What have you done to their souls?" Shuichi asked.

"There are right here." Hajime said holding up the orb. Inside was five floating white clouds swirling around. As Hajime waved his hand over the orb one of the white clouds turn red and Osamu began talking in his own voice. "With this I can be a puppeteer of human souls. I can make them say what I want, do what I want, and think what I want. And as for that little voice that tells men right from wrong? I am that voice to them now!" Hajime laughed as Osamu laughed.

"And the attack on Miss Kya?"

"Yes, Kurama that was me taking my loyal minions on a test drive. My plan initially was to capture that girl and use her as bait to lure you out. But that human boy threw a wrench into my plan. I didn't consider the strength of the girl either. A shame she got away, she would have been a lovely addition to my collection."

"Silence, I have heard enough." Shuichi slowly reached behind his hair pulling out a red rose. "This ends now."

_~What is he going to do with a rose?~_

"Rose whip!" Shouted Shuichi as the simple flower extended and became a long green whip full of thorns.

Kya's mouth dropped. Nick's binoculars hung around his neck as he stared at what was going on in disbelief.

Shuichi ran towards Hajime pulling back his whip getting ready to strike. Hajime simply wave his hand over the orb making all five humans form a human shield around him. Shuichi jumped back before his whipped hit the boys. "Why fight when my minions can do it for me?"

_~So he was the one that was the cowardly bastard….he'll pay for this…Shuichi's in trouble I have to help him..but how! Maybe I can throw a big rock at him or something.~_

Kya looked around for something to fight with and spotted Nick up in the tree nearby her. Nick looked down and smiled, waving at Kya innocently. The two of them mouthed out their conversation though lip reading.

-Hi sis fancy meeting you here.-

-Don't you hi sis me! The hell are you doing here!-

-I can ask you the same thing!-

-Look we can talk about this later we have to help Shuichi!-

-No way Jose you heard monster dude, it's his entire fault you almost got kidnapped. I'm not helping him-

-If you don't help him I will make your life a living hell at home-

-You do that all the time anyway-

-I'll take back my old rubber ducky and hide it-

-Not my rubber ducky! But he's the one that makes bath time lots of fun!-

-Nick, give me a distraction or say goodbye to Mr. Duckertons!-

-Fine!-

Nick tossed his binoculars into a bush on the opposite side of Kya as she climbed up a nearby tree.

"Whose there!" Hajime said dropping his guard for a moment.

Shuichi turned around in shock.

"Leeeroy Jenkins! Aaaaaaaah!" Nick shouted as he dropped down from the tree running over to the five boys and pulling down all of their pants so that their underwear was showing.

Kya face-palmed. "Niiick, well I did ask for a distraction…" Kya waited in the tree until the demon raised the orb over his head. _~Now!~_

Kya jumped out of the tree diving for the orb. She plucked it out of the monster's hands as she rolled onto the ground. Hajime glared towards Kya growling.

"I'll be taking this now! Kay thanks bye!" Kya ran away from the demon and out of the park as fast as she could.

"After her!" Hajime roared as he chased after Kya followed by his five soulless boys.

Nick looked at Shuichi blankly. "Mina..no..Shui…no Kurama…you got some 'splaining to do!"

"I will answer all of you questions as soon as I make sure Miss Kya is a safe."

"You! No no _we_ will make sure she's safe! I don't trust you." Nick turned and ran off, moments later Shuichi was right beside him.

"If anything happens to sis I will blame you for everything! Everything that happened to Kya is your fault you flower freak Casanova!"

"I take full responsibility for Miss Kya's fate should something happen to her. But I won't allow harm to come to her!"

"You better not, or else I'll de-thorn that rose whip of yours!"

Nick and Shuichi ran down the empty streets of the city. The sun had set not too long ago but it was already so dark.

"How are we going to find her!" Nick shouted.

"Do not worry Nicolas; I can track down Kya by her scent. We are not too far from her."

"Who said you can call me by my full name huh? You will call me Nick! Call me Nicky there will be hell to pay!"

"Very well Nick."

"Good! Now what were you saying? I couldn't hear you over the sound of how pissed off I am at you!"

"I have Miss Kya's scent. We are not too far from her location."

"You got my sister's scent! You sick little monkey! What did you do to her in that movie theatre anyway! Never mind I don't even want to know. Just find my sis!"

Kya ran down the street panting heavily. In her arms the orb of Pili was glowing brightly. "This is just like my nightmare…all I need that demon to say is.."

"Give it back! You lousy human! Oh I will take great delight in eating your soul!" Hajime shouted.

_~Oh no it's just like the nightmare! Ok focus Kya. That dream was preparing me for this moment I just have to think…think!~_

-Please don't let him get us- said the voices from the orb.

"I won't just keep quiet I'm trying to think!" _~I have to lead him somewhere where's there's no people around. Someplace that is devoid of all life.~ _In the distance Kya could see her school. She smirked. "That'll do!"

Kya ran full speed to towards the school while forming a plan in her mind. Once at the gates of Meioh high school Kya leaped over the walls and ran towards the gymnasium and into the girl's locker room. Hajime jumped over the gates of the school like it was the hurdle was inside the gym within moments. The five soulless boys kept walking into the gate over and over trying to get in.

"You foolish human!" His voice echoed throughout the locker room. "Do you really think that I can't find you! I can smell your fear….it smells so good I can almost eat it!"

"That's what I'm hoping for big boy." Kya said to herself closing her locker and running back into the main gymnasium.

Hajime growled looking at Kya. Kya slowly held out the orb. "I give up…I know that I can't win against the likes of you. So here take the orb take it with my blessing. Just please don't kill me.." She slowly walked towards him holding the orb straight out in front of her. Kya's foot slid across the buffed gym floor. She slipped stumbling and knocking over a large basket of soccer balls. The demon looked at all the balls rolling in random directions. "Oh no, the orb! I'm so sorry the floor is so slippery and..oops!" Kya tipped over another basket full of volley balls. While the demon was distracted she tipped over basket after basket of sports balls before making her escape outside the gymnasium with the orb. Once outside she stuck a track and field baton at each exit blocking the doors before sprinting towards the classrooms.

Kya was on the third floor of the school when she heard a loud roar coming from the gymnasiums and the shattering of glass. "You really done it now Kya…." She looked down at the orb that was wrapped in her gym clothes. "I hope you're happy since I'm going to die because of you."

"WHERE ARE YOU! GIVE MY BACK MY ORB YOU WORTHLESS BITCH!" His roar made all the doors that Kya blocked fly off their hinges and onto the floor ten feet away.

"Ooooooh damn….yep I'm going to die. At least I can prolong my life as long as possible!" Kya ran into one of the classrooms pulling out a desk into the hall and threw it out of the window. She tossed one of her gym socks out of the broken window and ran downstairs leaving her gym clothing in random places around the school before heading up to the roof of the school. Kya leaned against the door to the roof sliding down until she hit the ground catching her breath. "Two socks, the shirt, and the bloomers. Four places for him to try and find me. The more he looks…the more my death is certain."

Kya heard heavy, pounding footsteps coming up the stairs at a fast pace Kya stood up quickly turning and backing away from the door. _~Oh no, it's too soon! He found my real scent! Craaaaap! He's gonna toss me off the roof like a rag doll and..~_

Kya looked around the roof, there was a metal fence around the edges of the roof for safety. _~Maybe that won't happen after all~_

The door to the rooftop flew open with such force that it flew into the fence, knocking it off the roof in a domino effect. Kya barely had enough time to dodge the flying door as she rolled across the ground. She looked up to Hajime paralyzed by fear. The white of his eyes were crimson red as he walked towards Kya. Kya found the strength to back away from him as he continued to close in on her. "Give…me…the…orb…."

Kya's foot hit the edge of the roof, she dare not turn around. _~This is it….there is only one thing left to change that was in my dream now. No matter what.. I'm not getting out of this alive so…~ _"H-H-Hey Hajime guess_ what?..._NO SOULS FOR YOU!" Kya slammed the orb down as hard as she could. The orb shattered it into countless pieces as the five little soul clouds flew off into the sky. And found their ways back into their bodies.

Shuichi and Nick arrived inside of the school grounds. Nick looked back at the five boys perplexingly as they continued to walk into the locked gate over and over.

"Miss Kya is on the roof of the school." Shuichi said. A loud roar suddenly shook the school grounds.

"The crap was that!" Nick yelled turning around.

"It's Hajime he's with Miss Kya!" Shuichi ran off jumping from roof to roof landing in the third floor window that Kya broke earlier. Shuichi heard Kya's scream and he leapt up each flight of stairs making it to the roof in record time. By the time he arrived Hajime had Kya dangling over the edge of the roof. Shuichi quickly took out his rose whip cutting the demon in two with ease. Hajime's gripped loosened around Kya as she fell towards the ground. "Kya!" Nick screamed in horror as he saw his sister plummeting to the floor.

_~My back feels so hot…it burns..it burns…it…~_ Kya screamed in both fear and pain she saw energy that was coming from her back surrounding her body. Nick eyes looked up in disbelief watching her sister suddenly grow wings of energy. Her falling became descending, her descending became hovering and her hovering turned into ascending as she flew up to the roof landing gracefully by Shuichi. With one flap of her wings the corpse of the demon that Shuichi defeated suddenly dissolved into ash and blew away with the wind that she created.

"Miss Kya…" Shuichi said in awe.

"M-Minamino…what's happened to me I don't even…" Her words trailed off as she fainted. Shuichi caught her before she hit the ground carrying her bridal style as he leapt off the school roof and down by Nick.

Nick slowly looked at Shuichi. "You…got sooooo much 'splaining to do. I'll need to grab a Twix bar."

"What do you say we get Miss Kya home now? She's had quite a day."

"Don't tell me what to do!... Take my sister home! If I see any wandering hands imma bite them off."

Shuichi smiled. "As you wish Nick."

"Don't you 'as you wish' me! Are you my genie? No! And I'm still pissed at you. What did you do to sis?"

"I did nothing. That was your sister's own power."

"What? Kya doesn't have any powers like that!"

"Everyone has spiritual energy; few can manipulate it and use it as a weapon. It looks like Miss Kya can do the same."

Nick didn't understand a thing Shuichi said but his pride wouldn't let him admit that.

"Look at the mess you put sis in? It's your entire fault!"

"As I said I take fully responsibly for Miss Kya's well-being. Your parents will most likely forbid me from ever seeing her again."

Nick smirked at the thought of that. Then a wave of fear rushed over as he looked at Kya.

"Help Shuichi or say bye to Duckertons…"

"Geez even when's she unconscious she threatens me! Humph! Well you did save my sister in end so I'll cover you just this once…"

"Thank you Nick."

"Don't mention it…really…don't mention this ever again. The things I do for …." Nick mumbled as he took out some markers out from his bag.

Soon Shuichi and Nick arrived at the Shou residence as Nick knocked on the door. "Minamino, don't say a thing just look sad or somber okay?"

Shuichi nodded getting into character as Mindy opened the door in a huff. "Where in the world have you been! Do you know what time it is!" Mindy gasped in horror upon seeing Kya unconscious in Shuichi's arms. "What the hell happened to Kya! Skyler! Get in here Kya's hurt!"

Skyler ran to the door. "What about Kya! Dear God! Who did this to her!"

Nick ran into the house hugging his parents and crying. "Mother, father it was horrible! I saw the whole thing!"

Mindy and Skyler looked down at their son.

"Nick where have you been all this time!" Mindy asked.

"I'm sorry mother, I snuck out of the house to go turn in an overdue library book, and while I was there I decided to study there instead. See? I have the books to prove it Mom." Nick replied pulling out a new library textbook.

Aaron watched the scene from upstairs. "That sneaky little…devil..I was looking all over for that book that I got from the library."

"When I was walking back home I saw Minamino walking Kya back to our house mom! Then…then these boys attacked Kya and Minamino fought them all off dad!"

Skyler looked skeptical looking at Shuichi. "You fought off a group of boys single handedly?"

"I saw it dad! I saw it all! He beat the crap out of them and saved Kya!"

"How is she?" Mindy asked.

"Lay her on the couch over there Shuichi." Skyler said.

Shuichi walked into the living room and gently laid her onto the couch. He then turned to Kya's parents. "Kya fainted from shock and exhaustion Mr. and Mrs. Shou. I am very sorry that this happened."

Mindy hugged Shuichi tightly sobbing. "Thank you for bringing my baby home safe and sound."

Skyler pulled Mindy off of Shuichi as she cried into her husband's arms. "We are very thankful that you were there. Thank you for taking care of our daughter."

Shuichi nodded. "I only wish that I could have done more to protect her."

"Trust us you done enough by just getting her home safely. I'll drive you back to your house Shuichi. It's the least I can do." Skyler said as walked into the kitchen grabbing his car keys."

"Aaron! Get in here and take your sister to her room!" Mindy shouted. She turned looking at her youngest son. "You too Nick help Kya get to bed."

Aaron slowly walked down the stairs looking at Shuichi the whole time. As he knelt down lifting up Kya's torso he looked at Shuichi's face. "Those are some rather interesting bruises,..those guys must have really did a number on you."

Shuichi said nothing looking down at Kya instead. Nick lifted up Kya's legs as the two brothers made their way up to her room. Once they reached the second floor Aaron frowned at Nick. "Next time Nick, if you're going to use markers to make bruises with don't use the scented ones."

Nick grinned. "But now he smells strawberry fresh!"

"You did that on purpose didn't you? You had the non-scented ones with you the entire time didn't you?"

"Eeeeyup!" Nick smiled.

"You are one vindictive bastard."

"Darn skippy!"Nick laughed.

The two brothers tucked their elder sister into bed taking off her shoes and left for their own room.

"So Nick, what really happened?"

"What if I told you that demons chased Kya around town throwing her off a building and then she flew into the sky?"

"I would say that that hello kitty movie affected you more than I thought."

"That's what I thought."

"So what really happened?"

Nick looked at Aaron in a serious manner. "Brother, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. I saw it and I don't believe myself."

"Fine, don't tell me then…I'm going to bed."

As Nick and Aaron walked into their room Aaron jumped onto his bed as Nick turned on his computer.

"Nick its late, what are you doing?"

"Gotta checky check my email, because I could of got something from a female!"

Aaron groaned as he rolled over in his bed.

Nick smiled then looked back to the computer screen doing a search on sprit energy.


	4. Spirit Warrior: Aftermath

Authoress notes: This is an update that is over due. This should have been uploaded back in June and now its already July. My goal is to try to get one chapter out per month and if one doesn't come up then expect two chapters the following month. Also I'm thinking about cutting down on the word count per chapter as well perhaps 2000 to 7000 words per chapter since the previous one was quite long. I am also looking for a beta reader as well so if any of you are interested feel free to message me. Anyways please be sure to comment I love feedback be it good or bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yuyu hakusho characters. Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Funimation Entertainment and Fuji Tv. All original characters are made by me.

Kya slowly opened her eyes as the rays of the morning sun hit her eyelids. She rubbed her eyes rolling over in her bed as the events of last night ran though her mind. "W-was that a dream?" She said aloud to herself as she rolled back over staring at the ceiling. A smile came to her lips as she looked at ceiling she decorated with cloud sponge patterns against the light blue room. For a brief moment she felt calm, letting the all the strange events of last night slip her mind. Her calm faded as she sat up starring across the room at her alarm clock. "Oh..it's 10am..man I slept well." She fell back against her pillows closing her eyes slowly. _~Wait a minute…yesterday was Sunday right? Sooo..~_ Kya jumped out of her bed running across her room glaring at her clock. "10am! Shitake mushrooms! I'm late for the exam! Noooooo!" Kya ran towards her closet stripping her clothes from yesterday off as she grabbed her uniform and dashed to her bathroom. Minutes later she was fully bathed and dressed as she ran out the bathroom looking for her school bag. "Where is it! Where did I put it!" Kya looked frantically under her bed and around her desk. "Oh no! I left it behind at Minamino's! I'm doomed! Maybe he took it with him to school. Oh please tell me he took it with him to school!" Kya said to herself as she ran out of her room sliding down the stair rail to make up for lost time.

"Kya, where are you going dear?" Mindy called from the living room.

"To school mom, I'm running super late you can scold and ground me once I come back kay?" Kya yelled from the kitchen as she grabbed an energy drink from the fridge dashing towards the door.

"Kya wait, your school is closed!" Mindy called.

Kya was in mid-step as her hand was on the door and the drink was to her lips. "Say whaaa?"

"Come here Kya, your school is on the news."

Kya felt sick to her stomach. _~Don't tell me someone caught me on camera when that happened! If mom sees that…~ _Kya swallowed her fear stepping into the living room and sat down by her mother. Mindy smiled at her daughter as she turned the volume on the TV up to hear well.

-"In other news Meiou High School is closed down due to vandalism of the premises and other bizarre events".—

Mindy looked at Kya concerned. "Kya, are you feeling alright dear? Last night you gave us all a scare and right now you look so pale."

Kya shook her head trying to control the shaking in her voice. "N-n-no mom I'm f-f-fine really it's just…s-s-scary to see my school attacked."

-"Here is the footage of the school grounds."—

Kya quickly turned to the TV starring at it intensely. The camera showed the desk she threw out of the school window from the 3rd floor, the practically demolished gymnasium, and the fence that was supposed to be around the roof but was now bent in half and on the ground. _~Oh god.. I did half of that damage…~ _

-"Here is just some of the vandalism done around this school. Inside each of the floors we found desks broken beyond repair, whiteboards with deep scratches in them, almost like claw marks. We also found gym clothes of female students scattered throughout the building.—

_~Those are __my_clothes_. I hope they don't find out that they're mine.~ _

-We also have five eye witnesses to the vandalism—

Kya's eyes widen in fear. _~No no no….. oh god not them!~_

The camera zoomed in on the five boys that Kya ran into last night.

"Oh Kya those guys look like they are from your school." Mindy said pointing at the screen.

"Yeah, they are from there…"

"Do you know them?"

"Yeah, kinda…." ~_I wonder what Japanese jail is like? Those bastards are going to rat me out for sure. It's all over now.~_

The camera slowly panned across the five boys as their name and age appeared on the screen. Kya studied their appearance carefully. _~These are the boys that will ruin my life!~_

-Fumio Osamu age 17- He had a lean body frame and was the second tallest of the five. His short black hair was layered and messy and his brown eyes were covered by his designer sunglasses.

-Hiro Ryo age 17- His body frame looked more lean and muscular. Kya remembered that he was the one that tackled her down the hill during that run in she had with them yesterday. He was second tallest by half an inch and his shoulder -length brown hair was in a razor shag style. Kya looked at Ryo though the TV and raised an eyebrow. ~_Hn, I didn't know he wore glasses~_

-Yuji Satoshi age 17- He was the tallest of the boys and also looked the thinnest. His wavy black hair covered his brown eyes like a curtain. Kya wondered if he could see though that. She thought back to how he was the first boy that was sent flying into the river. ~_I guess he can't see though his own hair after all, or maybe he really is that weak~_

-Toru Mitsuru age 17- He was the shortest one in the group and overweight to boot. His black hair was short and spiky. Kya didn't remember fighting him but did remember he was the other boy holding onto her.

-Isao Takumi age 17- He was the exact same height as Osamu and had an average body frame. His black hair was also messy and his side bangs covered one of his brown eyes.

"These guys don't look half bad Kya maybe you should go on a date with them." Mindy said jokingly.

Kya turned to her mom with the most deadpan expression on her face. "Not for all the pocky in Japan…"

"Shh Kya, they're about to talk."

-These five boys claim to be eyewitnesses of this event as they saw their school crumble before their very eyes.—

"Such melodrama.."

"Hush Kya.."

-Please tell us what happened here last night.—

The reporter held out the microphone to the boys. Kya held her breath in anxiety.

Ryo was the one to answer the reporter's question. "It was truly a horrific event to see our school fall to ruin like this. My friends and I saw the whole thing as we chased after this monster to our school. We made it to the entrance to see the beast leap over the gates like a hurdle and began laying waste to the premises. We wanted to call for help but our cell phones were either dead or out of minutes. But then we saw a mysterious girl that was also on the school grounds…."

Kya's body tensed up as she leaned closer to the screen.

-"Was this girl helping the vandal?-

Takumi spoke next. "No, she was fighting the monster. If it wasn't for her the school would've been completely demolished. She ran into the school trying to defend it."

"She was like a super-hero rushing in there, throwing caution to the wind like that!" Mitsuru said cutting in front of the camera.

Satoshi pulled Mitsuru back from the camera lens while looking towards the reporter. "She inspired us to go in there to also defend our school. But once we got in there we only got in the way. We ran to the main building only to see the fence that was on the roof fall to our feet. The beast began throwing everything off the roof even that brave girl."

The reporter almost dropped his microphone. -The vandal threw the girl off of the roof of the building!-

Mitsuru grabbed the reporters arm trying to talk into the microphone. "Yeah and that's when an awesome thing happened, the girl grew wings and flew up to the monster killing it! The girl is an angel! We have an angel protecting our school!"

Kya slowly slipped into the couch. ~_Please God….kill me~_

The reporter could only chuckle at the bizarre story. –Well by the looks of it she didn't do a good job. -

"She did her best! She could be like an angel in training!" Shouted Mitsuru.

The boys began arguing off camera.

"It was an angel I tell you we all saw it."

"No she's not! She's a magical girl like that one in the sailor suit!"

The reported looked at the camera -It is obvious that these boys are suffering from a stress related illness after seeing their school devastated.…which includes hallucinations of the vandal and vigilante. For their sake I shall humor them. - He turned back to the boys. -"Ok, ok she was an angel. Now before we go what would you like to say "the angel and monster" out there.—

- Kya laughed to play off her nervousness. "Mom, look at those crazy guys! An angel, protecting the school? How stupid can you be?" Mindy said nothing, she didn't even laugh. She only concentrated more on what the boys were saying.

"To the mysterious angel of Meiou High School."

Kya slowly looked towards the screen to see Osamu talking.

"From all of us, we are sorry for all the trouble we caused you and we thank you for trying to protect our school….and us."

All five of the boys bowed and thanked Kya at the same time on camera. Kya's eyes widen realizing what they were really saying. _~ They are thanking me for saving their souls..I almost forgot I was carrying their souls in that orb the entire time. They saw what I was doing..they know who I am."~_

Kya looked towards her mom smiling as she got up from the couch. "Welp…I guess I'll be going back to bed now. She made her way to the stairs.

"Kya.."

"Yeah mom?"

"Where were you last night?"

Kya froze. "What do you mean mom? I was studying with Minamino."

"I'll ask again…where were you?" Mindy said crossing her arms.

Kya looked into her mother's eyes. ~_Dammit she's got that parental stare of hers on I say the wrong thing it's over~ _Kya sighed.

"Ok mom you got me..I was at the park with Minamino. He walked me home and then those guys attacked us."

"What about Nick?"

"I didn't see Nick there, maybe he saw us in the distance."

"Why did you ..why did you and Nick lie to me?"

"B-because you would kill me if I went out with a boy you don't know. Even if it was… just a tour of the city and stuff…. I am so grounded aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Dangit..For how long"

" Three days."

"Three day… wait…only three days?"

Mindy nodded. "I don't take kindly to lying. Your punishment begins tomorrow."

"So it's not because of Minamino?"

"I haven't been around Shuichi long but I feel that I can trust him. Call it mother's intuition."

Kya only raised an eyebrow to her mother. "You, and if not you then dad, would always chase guys away from me. Why suddenly Shu..er..Minamino is the exception?"

"Mother's intuition and that's all I'm saying about that. Now go and get out of your school uniform. Since you don't have school right now you can help me fix your dad's lunch."

"Yes mom." Kya said as she slowly climbed the stairs. "I hate it when she postpones my punishment. Now it's something that I have to look forward to..ugh…"

Kya changed out of her school uniform and dressed herself in her casual comfy clothes heading back downstairs.

"Kya? Shuichi is on the phone."

"Ok mom I got it." Kya said picking up the second house phone."

Once Kya heard the other phone hang up she spoke.

"Hi, Minamino how are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same question Miss Kya. Is everything alright?"

"I'm just fine. No need to worry about me. Really."

"That is a relief. You left your book bag over here and I was on my way to your house to return it to you. I just wanted to call to let you know ahead of time."

"Oh, you don't have to do that.." Kya looked towards the kitchen as an idea sparked in her head. "Why don't I just come by there to get it?"

"Are you sure? It will be no trouble for me to—

"I insist….I've been cooped up in this house and some fresh air will do me good."

"Especially since it's the last bit of fresh air you'll get for a while!" Mindy yelled from the kitchen.

Kya groaned. "I'll be over there shortly Minamino."

"Alright Miss Kya I'll be waiting for you here."

"Ok see you then Minamino, bye."

"Goodbye."

Kya hung up the phone turning towards the kitchen. "Mom I'm heading to Minamino's house kay?"

"Alright dear, and don't worry about your dad's lunch I'll bring it to him later. Just be back before sundown. Enjoy your last day of freedom." Mindy said with a smile.

"Um, okay mom. I'm gone!"

"Bye Kya."

As the front door shut Mindy sighed. "That girl of mine is something else." She turned toward the kitchen to the pot on the oven. "Well that's going to take a while to cook, might as well get on the laundry." Mindy said to herself as she walked up the stairs carrying a large laundry basket. After she gathered the dirty clothes from her sons' room along with her own she stepped into Kya's room.

"What did I tell her about leaving her clothes on the floor like this…that girl has a lot to learn about keeping her room clean." Mindy mumbled as she gathered her daughter clothes. As she grabbed Kya's white jacket Mindy's eyes widened to see holes in her jacket. "Her favorite jacket ruined by those punks, do they know how much this costs? …wait…." Mindy laid out the jacket on the floor and ran her hand over the two holes. They were both the size of a fist on the back of the jacket where Kya's shoulder blades would be, the holes were also equal in size and shape.

"It can't be…" Mindy ran her hand over the two holes and for a split second the holes gave of a light blue energy before fading away. "Oh…no…" Mindy ran down the stairs to the phone quickly dialing her husband's job. Moments later Skyler picked up the phone from his office.

"Hun? What's wrong and why are you out of breath? They told me it was an emergency. "

"Skyler? This is important…Kya received my powers."

There was a moment of silence on the phone.

"What? But how could she? You said those can't be passed on except for…"

Mindy bowed her head looking at the floor as Skyler continued to talk.

"That's right..Kya would fit that requirement…"

"I'm sorry love but I won't be able to bring your lunch today. I'm going on a little trip."

"You're going _there_ now?"

"I have to dear. I have to protect Kya. Now that whole angel of the highschool thing makes sense."

"The what?"

"I'll explain it later, promise."

"No Mindy, you promise _me_…promise me you'll be okay."

"I would never break a promise to you. Don't worry I'll be back in a few days tops."

"Alright just be sure to hurry back."

"Oh by the way, Kya is grounded for lying to me for three days. Keeping her in the house while I'm gone would be the best thing for her. Try to keep her away from the windows too. If they catch on about Kya, or saw the news, those damn black butterflies will come around. So try to keep her busy with chores."

"I understand."

After saying their goodbyes and blowing their kisses over the phone, Mindy walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her. She sighed deeply. "The things I gotta do to protect my kids. I hoped that I never would have to go back there..well..I guess it would be nice to stretch out my wings again." She said as a smirk came to her lips.

Mindy closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in a prayer pose, then chanted in an unrecognizable language. As her chanting quickened, a pool of yellow light surrounded her as she slowly descended into the light and disappeared without a trace.


	5. Spirit Warrior: No More Secrets

Kya walked down the street looking around at the scenery sighing. _~Knowing mom once I get back, I probably won't see the light of day. I better enjoy the sights as much as I can.~ _ Up ahead she saw the bridge that lead to Shuichi's house. "Good I'm halfway there now..wait who is that?"

Much to Kya's surprise the five boys from yesterday and on the news this morning were hanging out on the bridge. "Oh great…maybe there's another way to get across." Kya said as she turned walking away from the bridge. As she turned she heard Takumi's voice. "Look its Shou! Wait Shou we wanna talk to you!" _~Oh crap I've been spotted!~ _Kya immediately ran for it as the five boys pursued her, begging her to stop.  
>"Like hell I'll stop!" Kya yelled back as she ran back into the residential area. The boys were close behind her as she quickly turned a corner and found herself facing a dead end. "…Shitake..mushrooms…" Kya mumbled as she turned around facing the boys in a defensive pose. "Kuwabara may not be around to help but I'll still take you all on!"<p>

The boys slowly walked towards her as Kya thought of a way to get out of her situation, and then something unexpected happened. Each of the boys lined up in front of her getting on both their hands and knees apologizing to her. "Uhh…what?" Kya was thrown off by their actions.

"We are very sorry for all the things we said and done to you." Yuiji said as he looked up to Kya.

"Our sisters told us about a foreign girl that beat them up for trying to be nice to her." Toru said.

"We may not look like it but, we care very much about our little sisters. So we wanted to make this girl pay." Hiro said balling his left hand into a fist and pounding the ground.

"Yeah, we didn't know this girl was actually an angel. You saved our souls after all the things we did to you. Later we found out that our sisters were lying and were going along with Fumio's sister, Yuriko's plan to get you to stay away from that Minamino boy." Isao said looking towards Fumio with annoyance.

"My sister can be quite tenacious about getting what she wants but that's my fault. My dad and I spoil her rotten. But for her to do something like this just for a boy she likes is unacceptable." Fumio said sighing.

"Basically we feel awful about it so when we saw the news covering our school, we decided to use that as a way to apologize to you. You did see it didn't you?" Hiro asked looking up to Kya.

Kya slowly nodded not really knowing what do say.

"Can…can you find it in your heart to forgive us? We told our sisters to be nice to you from now on. Also if you ever have any trouble at school you can come to us." Fumio said bowing again.

Kya looked at the boys that gave her such a hard time and folded her arms across her chest. "I won't forget what you done to me. But I will forgive you guys. Everyone does deserve a second chance. So, just don't get on my bad side again." She said, trying to sound tough. Inside she was relieved that it wasn't going to be another fight.

The boys rose to their feet smiling. Kya smiled back hoping they would leave her alone now. Instead they walked towards Kya grabbing her.

"The hell are you doing? Let go of my leg! Hey put me down!"

The boys lifted her up. "This will be a brand new start for us!" Isao announced.

"We'll start by escorting you where you were heading. So where were you heading Shou?" Fumio asked.

"Well..I was heading towards Minamino's but I can get there by my…"

"To Minamino's house!" Fumio shouted as the boys carried her out of the alley and towards the bridge.

"No I said you don't have to! Put me down this is embarrassing!"

"This is our thank you for saving our souls. Faster guys we held up Shou from her destination for a while now. She's probably late because of us!" Fumio yelled.

"No, really I'm not! I can get there by myself real…"

"Double time men!" Fumio shouted at the boys ran faster.

"Sloow dooown!" Kya cried.

Moments later they arrived in front of Shuichi's house. The boys gently put Kya down onto the ground whose face was beat red. None of the boys could tell whether it was from anger or embarrassment. Kya took a few deep breathes, letting her heart rate stabilize and her face return to its original light brown color, before turning around. "Thank you for the escort."

"No problem at all Shou." Isao said with a smile.

"By the way before you go, how did you know where Minamino's house was?"

"Oh that's easy, Fumio's sister know where he's lives and told her brother about it." Toru replied.

"Oh, so she visited here before then?"

"Er, no. Most likely she just followed him home one day." Hiro responded.

While the boys were answering Kya's questions Fumio bowed his head in shame.

"Oh…I see." Kya said with a smile.

_~She's president of a fan club and a stalker…great~_

"Well I'll be going now so thanks again."

The boys waved goodbye and Kya walked up to the door knocking on it.

Shuichi answered in seconds smiling. "Welcome Miss Kya, please come in and make yourself at home."

Kya nodded walking inside taking off her shoes and made her way to the living room couch. She looked at the coffee table noticing two cups on either side filled with steaming hot tea along with a plate of crackers wrapped in seaweed. The aroma of the tea was quite calming.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty to make some snacks for us. Do you like green tea?"

"Yes I love green tea thank you for your hospitality!" Kya said with glee. She just realized that she didn't eat anything since she woke up. The stress of thinking she was late for school, and the fact that what happened to her last night ended up on the morning news was enough to make her lose her appetite. "You wouldn't happen to have any honey around here do you? I don't wanna be picky and all but I like my green tea with a little bit of honey in it."

"Of course, I'll be right back." Shuichi said as he walked into the kitchen.

Kya watched him leave and as soon as he was gone she glared at the rice crackers grabbing a hand full of them and stuffing them into her mouth. _~Man I'm so hungry! These taste really good I hope he doesn't see me stuffing my face like this.~_

Shuichi walked back in holding a bottle of honey. "Here you go Miss Kya I thought I would just bring the whole bottle just in.."

Shuichi saw that half the rice cracker bag was gone and Kya had a few crumbs around her lips. He put his hand over his mouth to hide his laugh.

Kya just stared at him confused as he saw him go back into the kitchen coming out with a second bag of rice crackers moments later.

"My parents are away at work and my little brother is at school at the moment."

"Oh I see, well no worries I won't stay long." Kya said while squeezing the honey into her cup.

"For right now I am glad they are not here, since I have a lot of things to talk to you about."

Kya was in mid-sip of her delicious tea as she looked up to meet Shuichi's gaze. She forgot how beautiful his green eyes were then quickly looked at her teacup. "Oh, you mean about yesterday huh?"

"Indeed."

"Well I don't really know how to explain the whole…flying thing but I do admit there were some things I've been holding back from telling you."

"And I am sure you have many questions to ask about me as well."

"…Yes, I honestly was hoping that last night was just a bad dream..but after seeing what happened on the news..I can't deny it anymore."

"Miss Kya I want to ask you something."

Kya once again meet Shuichi's gaze while nibbling on a rice cracker.

"May I call you Kya? You may also call me Kurama when we are alone or around my other close friends, and Shuichi when we are around my parents and at school."

Kya's jaw dropped as she instinctively caught the rice cracker from falling to the floor while still staring at Shuichi.

"But Minamino, you said that only your family and closest friends could call you that. We have been friends for a few weeks now. Would that really count as us being close friends? You don't know that much about me yet, and honestly you're an enigma to me."

"This is true but I am willing to tell you everything about me if you're willing to do the same."

Kya said nothing and put her teacup down.

"The basics of a good friendship are communication and trust. And I feel that from yesterday's events your trust in me has wavered."

"I would be lying if I said that wasn't true. Are you Kurama or Shuichi? What is this demon world you and that..thing were talking about? And how did you make a weapon from a plant!?"

"I will answer all your questions. And after I do you will know everything about me. But are you willing to tell me, everything about yourself as well?"

Kya nodded. "There's not that much interesting about me but I won't hold anything back. I have no reason to."

"Very well," Shuichi began as he reached for Kya's hand placing it between his own. "From now on, there will be no more secrets between us."

Kya just stared at her hand that Shuichi placed in his. His hands were warm and soft it seemed weird to her how he cradled her hand between his as though her hand was fragile like some sort of china doll. A soft smile came to her lips as she placed her other hand on top of his looking into his eyes. "No more secrets."

The bell rang as Nick and Aaron walked out of gym class exhausted.

"That was brutal but at least we got though it huh Nick?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah man." Nick replied.

"And now that gym is over we can show our test results from the exam this morning. You ready?"

"Bring it on man!"

Aaron took out his exam sheet showing a score of 95 circled it red. "Ha! Beat this little bro! This is my highest score to date."

Nick took out a paper origami swan and gave it to Aaron. "A present for you man." Nick said with a grin before walking off.

Aaron looked at the paper swan realizing it was the exam paper from this morning. As he slowly unfolded it and smoothed out the paper it revealed a perfect score of 100 percent. "How the hell did you get a perfect score!?" Aaron exclaimed.

"I studied man, no trick to that."

"But..but"

"And I'm smarter than you. Better luck next time big bro."

Aaron fell to his knees bowing his head in shame at the school gate. "How can this be? I studied for so long and he still gets a better score than me. Am I doomed to live in the shadow of my little brother? A brother that is so cocky, that he turns his perfect score paper into an origami swan!?"

Nick took the test back from Aaron folding it into a paper plane and launching it into the sky. "Fly far test paper! Fly far!"

Aaron watched as his little brother's perfect score flew down the street.

"Nick why did you do that!?"

"I don't care about perfect scores on tests man. I mean it's nice but I'm not gonna obsess over it. Well it does help me to reach my dream anyway."

"And what's that?"

"I'm gonna be a spy man! Or maybe a detective someday."

"Nick I swear you have to be the most craziest bro that…that…thaaaaaat.." Aaron's voice trailed off as he began to stammer.

"Aaron, what's wrong with you man? You finally lost it?" Nick turned around to see his brother starring at something right behind him. As he turned back around to see what made his brother's brain go flat line, he spotted a high school girl walking towards him. Nick sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, man.."

"Nick I've seen her around Kya's school, she's a high school girl!" Aaron exclaimed.

"Yeah.." Nick sighed.

"And she's hot!" Aaron proclaimed.

"Yeah…"Nick said looking around.

"And she's coming this way!"

"Oh man, you want me to go get you a change of underwear?"

"Shut up Nick! Don't you dare embarrass me! If you make me look stupid I swear I'll.."

"Um, excuse me?" The high school girl asked in a sweet sounding voice.

Aaron quickly turned around adjusting his glasses as he looked towards the girl. "Yes? Is something help you with lady?"

The girl looked confused and Nick shook his head. "You're still having trouble speaking the language huh man?"

"What you talking for? I speak it fine!"

The girl giggled looking at the two boys. "Do you know Kya Shou?"

"YES! We are related to Kya! She's our mother!"

Nick nudged Aaron. "He means sister." Nick corrected. "My name is Nick and this is my older brother Aaron. Pardon his broken Japanese."

"Nice to meet you!" Aaron said with a slight bow and smile.

"I'm Yuriko Osamu and it's nice to meet you as well." She said with a cheerful smile.

As Aaron saw her smile the wind began to pick up blowing Yuriko's long light brown hair to one side. She caught her hair, looking into Aaron eyes giggling. He felt himself become lost in her deep brown eyes. His trance did not break until her sweet sounding voice was heard once more.

" I was hoping I ran into you two." She said while placing a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "I knew Kya had some cute little brothers."

Aaron was unable to move while Yuriko's hand was on him. Her other hand reached out for the top of Nick's head. Nick looked directly at her with a deadpan face. "Careful, I bite." He said as he smiled with a toothy grin. Yuriko drew back her hand placing it behind her back laughing nervously.

"Well, um anyways. I was hoping if the two of you could do me a huge favor."

"Well that depends on what.." Nick began.

"Sure we loved to!" Aaron exclaimed.

Nick sighed. "Love to bro not loved to."

"Quiet you. Stop being a grammar Nazi."

Yuriko chuckled as she pulled out a white envelope, placing it into Aaron's hand. "Could you please make sure that Kya gets this?"

Aaron nodded and looked toward Yuriko as though she just gave him a top secret file. "I will be sure that this reaches its destination Miss Osamu. I promise."

"Oh thank you so much! I'm so jealous that Kya has such sweet little brothers like you. I wish my older brother was more like you."

Aaron could only beam at the complement.

"What's in this envelope any.." Nick began.

By the time he could finished asking his question, Yuriko was already pretty far away. She waved and smiled as she ran around the corner.

Nick looked towards his love-struck older brother, waving a hand in front of his face. "She's gone now man."

Aaron jerked and shook his head, as though he came out from a dream. "Huh, what? Miss Osamu left already?"

"Yeah man, come on let's go home now."

Aaron sighed and walked with his younger brother down the street.

During the walk back home Nick tried to get the envelope from Aaron but to no avail.

"Miss Osamu said it was for Kya's eyes only that's how it's gonna be!"

"Come on, just one peak?"

"No. Why are you so interested in it anyway? It's most likely just some girly stuff."

"I'm curious okay man? Come on; help your little brother out."

"No means no."

"Fine! I see where your loyalties lie. In your pants!"

Nick attempted to tackle Aaron who just sidestepped out of the way. This knocked Nick off balance and Aaron took advantage of it. He swooped down picking up his little brother and carried him at his side. Nick kicked and screamed all the way home.

An eerie silence filled the Minamino house as Kya stared across the room to meet Kurama's eyes with more of awe than shock. Kurama stared back looking as calm and collected as Kya always saw him to be. She looked for something on his face that could tell her that he was joking. A twitch of an eye or a small smirk, anything that could tell he was holding back a laugh. But alas, there was nothing. Kya had no choice but to take whatever Kurama told her as the absolute truth. The silence was only broken by the chime of the old grandfather clock that struck three.

"So, let me get this straight." Kya finally spoke. "You are actually a three-thousand year old fox demon thief that got hunted down and mortally wounded. Your sprit came to human world and you merged with your mother's unborn baby. You took on the name Shuichi and planned to go back to demon world as soon as your powers came back but then…." Kya stopped to take a breath. Even though deep down this was the truth she still couldn't believe what she was saying. "You learned love though Shiori."

Kurama nodded. "I do love mother very much along with my family, my friends and my life here."

"You mean Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei? I met Kuwabara but not the other two yet."

"Yusuke lives here and attends the same school as Kuwabara. Hiei however, lives in demon world."

"And, all those adventures you told me about are…true? The Maze Castle and those weird insects? Toguro and the dark tournament? Sensui, the demon kings and the demon tournament? This…is a lot to take in. But I saw your powers back at the park so I know you can't be lying. But I want to know this, why are you telling me all of this? I mean from what you told me you can pull a few strings up in that spirit world place and have my memory erased."

"If you were an ordinary human, I would have erased the incident of last night out of your mind for your own sake."

Kya eyes widen in shock as she heard Kurama's tone. He was serious.

"Kya, how do you feel about being chased after a demon that was not only trying to kill you but eat your soul?"

"It scared me to death; I don't know how I survived that."

"Survived mentally or physically?"

Kya slowly nodded realizing what he was getting at. "So you would erase that from my memory for my sanity sake I understand that. So, why didn't you?"

"I noticed something about you, from the time I met you wandering lost in the hallway at our school. The students couldn't notice but I could see it as clear as day."

Kya leaned in towards him while still sitting on the couch. "And what's that?"

"You had a small pair of transparent light blue wings coming from your back."

Kya suddenly realized why her back felt strangely warm ever since she set foot in Japan.

"It would appear that you have an interesting form of sprit energy that comes from your back rather than from your hands."

"So I have the same powers as Kuwabara and Yusuke?"

"Perhaps, but you do not need to worry Kya. You don't have to go through this alone. If you like I could ask Master Genkai to help you explore your new powers."

"Is she still willing to take on students?"

"She has retired yes, however I don't think she will mind helping you find a way to keep your new ability under control."

"Heh, you got a point there." ~_Oh man,_ _what will my family think of all this? What will mom think of this!?~ _Kya thought to herself before finally speaking. "Well I guess it's my turn to share my life story. Well here goes."

"Mom, were home!" Aaron yelled from the front door while dropping Nick on the floor.

Nick grumbled as he pulled out a piece of paper from his backpack. "I got a perfect score on my test mom! Wanna see!? _Aaron _only got a _95!_"

Aaron turned back to see his brother running past him with the very paper that he thought he tossed away. "What the…Nick? Where did you get that from?"

"Made a copy man. I may not care about test scores but I know mom does." Nick said with a grin as he ran into the kitchen. "Look mom see, 100 percent! Put this baby on the fridge so that every time Aaron or Kya go to get a snack they can eat their heart out at my perfect score!"

Aaron shook his fist in the middle of the hallway. "That lousy little brat.."

"Mom? Where you at mom?" Nick called from the kitchen.

Aaron walked into the kitchen seeing a pot of soup simmering on the stove and a note attached to the refrigerator. As he took the note and read it to himself Nick looked towards him while sitting at the kitchen table. "What's it say man?"

"It looks like mom left to go visit..." Aaron raised an eyebrow as he read. "Family for a few days?"

"We have family here?" Nick asked also raising an eyebrow.

"Anyway, she left dinner for us and dad's coming home early." Aaron said as he placed the letter down on the kitchen counter.

"Well, who am I going to brag about my test score too?" Nick pouted for a moment before is face lit up as he ran out the kitchen and upstairs. "Sis! Sis, look at my perfect score and eat your heart out!"

Aaron sighed and walked out the kitchen following his younger brother upstairs. "You know, no one likes a gloater Nick."

Nick ignored his comment as he ran into Kya's room.

"Geez Nick! Knock first bro! Kya could be changing!"

"Oh come on! She's gone too!?"

Once Aaron walked into Kya's room he saw Nick sitting on the floor pouting. He couldn't help but smile. "Guess you're gloating will have to wait."

"Where the heck is everybody man!?"

Kya looked at Kurama who still looked as calm as ever. He looked as though she just told him a regular story instead of her life story with all the strange events that happened to her.

"So, you have the gift of aeromancy. That would explain why you rushed back to the park knowing about the demon."

"Yes, looking back it was kind of reckless of me. I mean, what could I do against a monster after all."

"Reckless as it was, it was still brave of you to do that , and your little brother as well."

" Heh, you mean Nick? He was just spying on us the whole time. He doesn't trust you, or any guy for that matter. And after what happened last night he'll be even more leery of you."

"If you like I could have it so his memories are erased."

Kya thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "He may be a brat, but someone in the family knowing about my powers might be a good thing. He's a bit crazy so even if someone told him no one would believe him."

Kurama rose to his feet. "As much as I am enjoying your company it is getting late. Shall I walk you home?"

Kya smiled. "Sure you can! Better you than those other guys.."

Kurama only chuckled in response as he made his way to the door while Kya quickly followed.

The walk home was uneventful but more relaxing for Kya than the trip to his place. As they crossed the brigde that lead to her home Kya looked to the horizion at the setting sun. It was the frist time in a while that she was at peace.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. Back at home my friends and I used to go to our favorite park and stay till until sunset. I…well..its been so crazy since the day I arrived here I never got the chance to just go somewhere and watch the sunset." Kya said with a soft sigh.

"Well, I believe you have found a new location to watch the sunset now."

"Yes. Well once I'm done being grounded anyway…" Kya says with a pout.

"Don't worry. I am sure the days will fly by. Your mother didn't forbid you from being on the computer did she?" Kurama asked.

"Well, no. Now that I think about it mom usually is very specific about her punishment. All she said this time is that I am grounded for three days. That usually means I'm stuck in the house…hmm." Kya said as she pondered about why her mom was so vague with the grounding.

"In that case I will most likely be doing homework to get ahead while the school is being repaired. So, should you ever get extremely bored you can talk to me on the computer any time."

"Thanks Shuichi it means a lot."

Before Kya knew it they were already at her front door.

"Well, see you in a few days Shuichi."

"Goodbye Kya."

-That's Miss Kya to you Mister Casanova!-

"What?" Kya quickly turned around to see her little brother standing in the doorway while glaring at Kurama. "Nick what are you…"

Before Kya could retaliate Nick used his momentum to grab Kya and pull her inside. "Good day sir!" Nick shouted as he slammed the door in Kurama's face.

Beyond the door Kurama could hear the bickering between the two sibings and a third clamer voice trying to break up the fight. He smiled and shook his head before turning and heading home.

"There will be no goodnight kiss from Casanova!"

"There wasn't gonna be a kiss you little perv!"

"I'm the perv!?"

"Yes you are for thinking that way! Shuichi is a gentleman and my friend!"

"Well I wasn't the one making goo-goo eyes at him!"

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Um Kya? This came from a girl at your school your eyes only." Aaron said trying to break up the fight.

Kya snatched it out of Aaron's hand ripping it open while still glaring at Nick until she read what was inside. "It's…it's an invite." Her head tilts as she mumbles the Japanese kanji. "Oh it's a sleepover invite fromYuriko…ugh..I guess it was her brother's plan of making her sister like me. It's a couple of weeks away hmm, maybe I should go."

"Please go Kya." Aaron begged.

"What?" Kya responded.

"Please go and get her number for me." Aaron said with stars in his eyes.

Nick groaned. "Remind me to never grow up it makes you stupid. I'm going to bed, night." Nick mumbled as he stormed off to bed.

"Well, I can see what I can do bro but no guarantees."

"Oh thank you Kya! You are the best sis ever."

Kya chuckled.

"Oh by the way sis, dad called and said he's gonna be coming home late tonight. His boss is making him work overtime or something. We left you some dinner too. I better head upstairs to make sure Nick isn't wreaking anything."

As Aaron made his way upstairs Kya made her way to the kitchen to have a late dinner. Hours passed and her dad still hadn't come home. She looked at the clock, 10:48PM. "Ugh I can't stay awake much longer." Kya said to herself. She finally gave up waiting and made her way to her room. ~They are sure working dad a lot of hours he must be exhausted. But that means a pretty awesome paycheck so maybe things will work out. ~ Kya finally makes it into her bed her own words and thoughts trialing off as she drifts into slumber. "The boss must really like dad..im sure…its fine…"

Skyler Shou wipes his brow as he sighs in exhaustion. "All done Mr. Osamu!"

Mr. Osamu walks towards the prototype which looked like a giant metal ring studying it. "Hmm, very good it looks well. Thank you for your time tonight and as promised you will receive double on your paycheck this week."

"Thank you sir I could really use the extra funds to be honest but um, if I may ask, why do you have such a lab in your own house boss?"

"Well, I want to make sure that this prototype is under the greatest of security. And what more secure place than my own home?"

"Yeah I guess you have a point there sir. Well, I'll be heading home now. Have a goodnight."

"Goodnight and I look forward to meeting your daughter soon."

"Yes I hope they get along well!" Skyler shouted while waving and walking out the door.

As Mr. Shou left the underground lab of the Osamu household, Fumino watched his father from a distance as he looked at the invention with admiration.

"Soon the Osamu will be the household name in fast travel! The family will be set for generations to come!" said as he chuckled madly.

Fumino slowly made his way out of the lab without being seen making his way to his room. Across the hall was his sister's room. He knocked on the door to get her attention before shouting a command at her. "Remember sis, no funny stuff with Kya! I mean it!" After that he went into his room and locked the door.

"Whatever!" Yurkiro Shouted from her room. "Ugh he's such a pain. He never understands me."

"Nevermind him my dear there is no need to concern yourself with him."

Yurkiro gasped in surprise and ran towards her bedroom mirror. "Lord Casamo! Oh I'm so glad you're here!"

The dark figure in the mirror slowly nodded. " I am glad to see you as well my dear. Now, did you give Kya the invite?"

"Yes I did…well I gave it to her dumb brothers so I'm sure she has it now. I rather not have a girl like her here to be honest but if it will work to my benefit, I guess some sacrifices have to be made." Yurkiro said with a soft sigh.

"Very good then the stage is set."

"So she'll never come back after this right Lord Casamo?"

"Once Kya comes to my world she will never get between you and Kurama again I promise. After all I only wish to see you smile."

Yurkiro beamed. "I don't know how to thank you for this."

"All you must do is not to botch the plan and all will be well. Now I must go and make preparations I believe I am about to receive a guest."

"Who would that be my lord?"

"Oh, no one you need to concern yourself with. But I must be off I will report to you as soon as I can."

Yurkiro waved at her mirror as the image faded back to her own reflection. "I have such an awesome genie…"

Lord Casamo rose from his throne. "I sense a little lost bird is coming back to us… make preparations! I wish to see her in person." He ordered to his servants who ran out of the throne room.

Once they left he turned to look back into a clear orb. The orb began to glow a golden color and a figure of a winged woman was shown flying in the air.

"So.. you finally came back to me." Casamo chuckled.


End file.
